Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella
by Ghost43843
Summary: In 1998, a biohazard incident within Raccoon City turned all eyes toward it. It was destroyed because containment was breached, but not before an Umbrella Special Forces captain and several of his UBCSF teams were sent to rescue what civilians they could.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any form or fashion. However, if they like some of my original creations, please feel free to let me know. :)

Please read and Review!

Prologue

July 6, 1998

Raccoon City, 0835 hours

The edge of Raccoon City was quiet. The storms had finally passed, and the sun emerged from the clouds to dry things out again. In this early morning, things seemed to be just too quiet though. There wasn't the usual sounds of traffic at this hour. A pair of construction workers sat at a bench as they waited for the bus that would take them to work that morning. One of them looked at his watch again for what seemed to be the eighth time in the past five minutes. The bus ran very late this morning, if it didn't hurry up, the foreman would yell at him again!

"Damn it! The bus is running twenty minutes late! Where in the name of hell is it?"

The second construction worker looked lazily at his companion and shrugged his shoulders. Hell, he didn't really care, it wasn't their fault that the bus driver was an idiot. "Who knows, who cares? It isn't our fault, and there isn't anything that we can do about it anyways. Why fuss about it?"

The first worker, a burly man named Frank Timmons, wasn't used to his current companion. Jesse was a newer hire, so he didn't have the seniority at the job place that he had. Hell, Frank had been at the main Raccoon Construction Company for about 10 years. Maybe soon he would finally be running the place. He sighed again. Maybe if he counted to thirty or something, maybe the bus would finally be there...

Frank immediately sat up. He heard something, he knew it. Jesse looked at him questioningly, but he held up his hand for silence. Frank strained again, and he had indeed heard it again. Sounded like something being dragged. He turned his head back and forth a few times, he still couldn't quite place where it came from. Frank only knew that it was close, but for some reason, his stomach churned and he felt nervous. That sound wasn't right, it sounded maybe like...he didn't know what it was like. It made his palms break out in a sweat though. He exhaled sharply. Damn he felt pathetic...

"Frank!"

The burly construction man nearly jumped when Jessie grabbed his arm and squeezed. Hard. He turned in the direction that Jesse stared toward, and his eyes widened. Something shuffled in their direction. He swallowed. It could have been a woman with that slight build, but it moved wrong. Frank stared at her as she approached them. The closer she came, the more seemed wrong with her. One of her arms was at an odd angle, as though it was broken. There were hunks of flesh missing from her legs, and blood slowly dribbled down her legs and left trails behind her.

Both men stood up quickly from the bench, and stepped back a few feet. The woman moaned, her one good arm came up as she shuffled toward them. Neither man could say a word, utterly terrified at the sight before them. There was no way this could be happening! Surely, this had to be a recording session for a horror movie, or something. Frank and Jesse back up several more feet and turned in preparation to run.

Horror kept their feet from moving. More moans and shuffles came toward them. It looked like they now had a small crowd that shuffled toward them, and they were in similar conditions to the first woman. Frank swallowed and licked his lips as he tried to speak. It took several times before he was able to make a sound.

"Who...who are you? What do you want?"

The only answer was more moans, now they sounded almost...hungry. Quickly, Frank grabbed Jesse's arm and yanked him forward. They both ran toward the alley and slipped down there quickly. Their running footsteps pounded off the close walls as their boots made contact with the brick and concrete. Frank wasn't sure what was louder, the sounds of their footsteps rebounding off the walls, or his heartbeat that thundered in his ears.

Soon, they left the sounds of moans and shuffles far behind them. Frank again yanked Jesse's arm to get him to stop for a moment. They both doubled-over and fought to catch their breaths. Frank briefly looked up and realized that they weren't far from downtown Raccoon City now. He smiled as he saw an RPD police cruiser drive by. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad now. Maybe some people were infected with something, but it would clear up soon. He smiled at Jesse, and slapped him on the back. They made it! Soon, it would be back...

A piercing scream shook both Frank and Jesse. They stepped out from beyond the alley entrance and saw to their horror, a scene right out of hell. Several people were further down the street from where they stood, and were dead upon the ground. The sounds of moans and ripping flesh greeted their ears. Both men watched in horror as the initial horde rose from the cold corpses, and continued their plodding advance toward the two construction workers. They both backed up several steps and made ready to run again. Just before they ran, they saw something that just wasn't possible.

The original dead corpses, severely chewed and somewhat dismembered, slowly rose to their feet. Guttural moans left what there was left of their lips. They soon joined the original horde as they shuffled now in their direction. Jesse was frozen in terror, his mouth opened and closed like a fish hauled out of water. Frank grabbed Jesse's shoulders.

"Damn it, snap out it! We have to get the hell out of here!"

Jesse just stared at the bigger man, the whites of his eyes very pronounced. He only lived here in Raccoon City for about four months now, and he barely had any clue of what to do beyond his normal routine. He just stared in shock at Frank until his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his knees buckled, and then he collapsed hard onto the pavement.

It took two seconds for Frank to compute how much of a chance he had if he stayed and tried to help the other man up. The moaning horde now was no more then eight yards away from him. If he was to survive, he to leave now. With a look of regret, he turned and ran down the street as fast as his work boots would let him. Not too far from where he ran was one of the two main RPD precinct buildings. Perhaps in there, he would find some help and some way of ending this nightmare. He risked a glance over his shoulder and watched as the horde came across the downed form of Jesse. He turned his head and continued down the street as one piercing scream met his ears, and then went silent. Frank muttered a small prayer as he crossed himself. He wished his compatriot a swift death.

Frank was shocked when he burst into the front door of the 13th precinct and saw about a dozen red dots that flashed upon his chest. He looked down briefly at them before he looked up at the cops again. If he didn't do something fast, it was possible that we was about to be dead. He waived his hands back and forth and shook his head.

"I am not bit. I lost a companion getting here though." He paused as the cops lowered their weapons, but they still gave him suspicious looks. "What the hell is going on outside? One minute, a buddy and I were waiting for the bus to work, then we get attacked by these moaning things outside."

A Hispanic RPD officer glanced once toward the door before he sighed loudly. "Look, we don't know what the hell is going on out there, either. A little after midnight, we received reports of strange lurkers wandering around the parks. We sent a few of our officers out to check on them. None returned. We only received a panicked call for help, and then all went silent. That was several hours ago now. There are hordes of these...things, now all over the streets of Raccoon City."

Frank wiped the sweat from his eyebrows as he glanced at the other officers. "So what are we going to do now, officer?"

"The name is Sargent Ruiz."

Frank looked momentarily confused. "Sir?"

The officer rolled his eyes before he huffed. "My name is Sargent Ruiz, in place of just 'officer'. If I may, what is your name?"

Frank shook his head. "Yeah, sorry about that, old habit. Never was overly fond of cops. Er, had too many parking tickets at some of the construction yards. My name is Frank, Frank Timmons."

Sargent Ruiz smiled thinly. "Wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you, Frank, but at you can guess, this isn't a good time for pleasantries."

A fresh faced dispatch officer glanced over toward the pair with a worried expression. "Roo? What are we going to do?"

The Sargent looked briefly at his companion who spoke. "Pete, we do what we were trained to do."

The other officer chuckled darkly before he turned back toward his dispatch board. "I don't think there was anything in the training about dealing with the walking dead, Roo."

The Sargent shook his head. "Well, maybe we will be lucky enough that Alan can fix the phone system. If we can get hold of Chief Irons, maybe he will have something more for us to do."

"Fuck boss, you really want to talk to Irons? He is creepy as hell."

Sargent Ruiz turned in his chair toward the new speaker. "Charlie, you know as well as I do that he is still the police chief. No matter what we think of him."

The police officer named Charlie grumbled. "If you want to talk to him, Roo, be my guest. I have no incentive to talk to him."

Frank followed the exchanges with a small smile. It was nice to hear that the RPD's finest were still human, too. He knew about the police chief, and he understood completely what they said. Between that thick mustache, and those cold, unblinking eyes, the man didn't seem human. Of course, Frank didn't really care for his own boss, so it was great to hear other people gripe about theirs. His smile faded quickly when he heard some moans behind him and thud against the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Read and Review!

Chapter One

July 6, 1998

Umbrella Compound, 0925 hours

Captain Jackson Keitel, Umbrella Biohazard Counter Special Forces, looked out the window and watched the three transport choppers for his team as they warmed up. About an hour ago, he received an urgent message from the upper tiers of the Umbrella hierarchy. Apparently, there was some kind of problem, and containment for a special project had failed. This was the exact reason that Umbrella had commissioned the UBCSF groups several years ago when they began generic and viral research. It was up to Umbrella to clean up their own messes, since they didn't want the U.S. Government sticking its nose into their business. In the decade that he had served in the UBCSF, they had only been called out twice before. This one though looked to be the worst. He looked down at the screen that displayed an image of an unhappy woman.

"You are to execute this mission with all speed, Captain. Our team that was dispatched to Dr. Birkin's lab never returned back here. We can only assume that it was an utter failure. If possible, you are to retrieve his research, and bring it back to us."

The Captain smirked. "Madam, I know the leader of that team, his codename was 'Hunk.' He was creepy at times, but he never failed to get the job done. He may not have reported in yet, but I would almost bet a month's pay that he will still retrieve the doctor's research."

The woman on the monitor crossed her arms and looked annoyed. "Be that as it may, _Captain_, your orders are still the same. Your team is to make it with all haste into Raccoon City and retrieve that data and sample."

Captain Schneider held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Alright, Madam Francine, we will be departing soon." God, he hated dealing with any of the Umbrella board members in person. "The last of our equipment is being checked out, and once that and a few last minute things are completed, we will depart. Besides my team, who else is going to be heading to Raccoon?"

"Your team is designated 'Team Alpha.' There will be in all, five total UBCSF teams that will be heading into Raccoon City. Their orders will be to stop the spread of the biohazards, and retrieve as many civilians as possible. There is also going to be something else that we are trying..."

The captain looked sharply at the image on the monitor. "What?"

The board member fidgeted for a moment and glanced away from the monitor for a moment before she looked at him again. "They have decided to activate a new team and see how they do. They are designated the 'Umbrella Special Security' team. Or, USS for short."

The UBSCF captain glared at the monitor. "Why are they sending another team? Don't they think that five teams should be enough for this?"

It was the board member's turn to glare. "It is decided, and nothing further will be discussed about them. They have their orders, same as you. I want the UBCSF teams under way in less then an hour, or there will be hell to pay. Do you get me, Captain?"

Captain Schneider rolled his eyes. God, she was getting on his last nerve. "Understood, Out." He pushed the button that killed the monitor. He exhaled sharply, unaware that he had held his breath. There were days he just wanted to have a 'sanitize' order given for the Umbrella Board of Directors. He shivered slightly. There were times he felt like a criminal because of what he did, but he seemed positively _clean_ next to some of those board monsters. The captain sighed again as the computer to his left dinged letting him know he received an email. He moved the mouse cursor to his Inbox and clicked on it.

The email inbox opened to show one new email that waited for his eyes. The captain's eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was from. It was from the UBCSF boss herself, Colonel Allison Westmire. This was most irregular, since she always briefed her XO on things personally. It was also strange, in that it came simply under the name of 'Big Al'. He opened the email, and his eyes widened again:

_Jack,_

_ I shouldn't be sending this to you, but this is important. You have proved your loyalty to both me and Umbrella more times then I care to count, but something from higher up is working its way down. I think that the newly formed USS team is an experiment to eventually replace our teams. We try not to let psychopaths or other assorted trash into the UBCSF teams, they are not as prone to discretion with the USS team. Of the six known members, three of them have known violent criminal records. I haven't been able to access their real identities, but I have their code names: Bertha, Vector, Beltway, Spectre, Four Eyes, and Lupo. I do not know what their orders are, and I have a feeling that our teams being sent out today are considered expendable. Watch your back, Jack. _

_ P.S. Against standard orders, you will notice that the transport choppers for your team are part of the re-purposed Mi-24 Hinds that we have access to. There is a reason for it, so treat it like it is business as normal._

Captain Schneider read the email a couple of times as he attempted to digest the meaning. Why did his commander use an alias? Why had she sent this to him to begin with? Why in the name of hell was Umbrella doing this? Unfortunately, another email didn't come in, and all the current email did was leave him with more questions then anything. Quietly, he printed out a copy of the email before he deleted it. Once the paper came out of the printer, the captain collected it and folded it up. He tucked it into a utility pocket on his armored vest. Perhaps after this was over, he would go see her and find out what in the name of hell was going on. With one last glance at the screen, he powered down the computer and left the office.

Lieutenant Mary Ruiz checked once again over the last of her gear. Normally, they were given more time to be prepared for missions, but at this time it wasn't possible since it had come up so quickly. Still, it was a good idea to get all her gear together and be properly together before she headed out. As she packed up the last of her equipment, she smiled lightly. Her three years in the U.S. Special Forces had prepared her for a lot in her life. She knew how to deal with a crises, and how to handle the unexpected when it was thrown at her. There were still times that she was amazed at what she had seen in the employ of Umbrella. If only her brother could see her now, just how proud of her he would be. She sighed. It was a shame he had chosen to be a cop instead of joining her with Umbrella. It would have been like old times again, but it wasn't too be.

"Lieutenant Ruiz?"

Team Alpha's XO jumped slightly and turned to the unknown speaker. Her eyes narrowed at the gentleman that stood before her. He had a slight build, wore a tailored suite, and polished dress shoes. He had a pin on his lapel that bore the Umbrella logo. She relaxed slightly. It must have been one of the Umbrella higher ups, possibly one of the board members. She did her best to fake a smile. "Yes, may I help you?"

The gentleman looked around briefly before he handed her a slip of paper. "With my compliments, my lady."

Mary blinked a couple of times and opened her mouth to speak. With a start, she realized that he was already gone. She shook her head. What the hell was this? She glanced at the slip of paper and opened it:

_Mary,_

_ I can't say too much right now, but something isn't right. Bring more ammunition, just to be on the safe side. We will talk in the flight over to Raccoon City._

_ Jack_

The lieutenant looked at the note again before she crumbled it up and stuffed it into her pocket. This was strange. Why did Cap tell her about this now? She glanced briefly at her ammunition locker, and threw a few more magazines into her utility pockets. This was certainly strange, but she shrugged her shoulders. She trusted her captain, and figured that if it was important enough to warn her ahead of time, then it was something that would deserve her full attention. Satisfied that she had everything she needed, she gathered up her stuff and headed toward the flight loft.

Flight Officer Thomas Briggs sat at the controls of his Mi-24 with a look of boredom. He had the chopper ready to go about fifteen minutes ago, but the damn ground team was taking its time getting everything together. He glanced over his gauges again for the fifteenth time, and drummed his fingers on the controls. His headset beeped once, and he pulled his microphone down toward his lips. "Yeah?"

"Tom? You ready out there?"

The flight officer rolled his eyes. "Yeah Cap, been ready. Just waiting for your sorry self to get your team out here."

The captain scoffed. "Of course you are ready, you don't have to pack for a weekend in hell, now do you?"

the flight officer closed his eyes for a moment. "Uh, I do have a question for you though, Cap."

"Fire away."

The flight officer grinned. "Poor choice of words when sitting on the flight line with fully loaded weapons systems, Cap." His grin faded. "Why did they change our rides? I mean, granted, I am checked out on the Mi-24s, but why are we not ridding our normal MH-53s?"

There was silence for a moment. "I don't know, Tom." Came the soft reply. "All I know, is that the higher ups ordered it. I don't question it, I just do it."

"I hear ya, Cap. Just waiting for you and the rest of the team to get here."

The flight into Raccoon City was unremarkable. Captain Schneider was surprised that the team had been split up on orders. He and four of his people traveled with him in one chopper, and the Lieutenant traveled with the other four in another chopper. He scratched his head. Since his team had been split, and Team Alpha was only ten people total, why did they have a third chopper along? Occasionally, he would glance toward the straggler, but then just shrugged. Well, they didn't always tell him everything that was going on, perhaps there were new orders that were handed down that hadn't been given to him yet.

The captain's headset beeped once. He clicked the stud that would let him talk. "Yes? Go ahead."

"Hello, Captain Keitel. It is good to finally talk to you at last."

The captain looked briefly around the cabin. No one in here had their microphone down except the pilot, and he knew Tom's voice anywhere. He was still puzzled, but he was willing to give this a shot. "OK, I don't know who this is, but if you need to pass on something, please be quick. We are almost to Raccoon City."

The voice laughed, and the captain felt the hairs of his neck stand up. "I am aware of that, Captain. I am watching you and your team on approach. I just wanted to say I look forward to seeing what you and your team can do. It will be an honor to come out on top of your bodies."

The captain swallowed. This could only mean...

"You are one of the members of the new USS team, aren't you?"

A cold, predatory laugh sounded in the headset. "Very good, captain. Of course, you can't guess which one I am, nor would I tell you even if you were right. All I can tell you, is that your team will find it much healthier to not get in our way. Oh, and Raccoon City is not in as good of shape as you were lead to believe. Do enjoy yourselves here, it will be fun. Out."

Captain Schneider shivered. _Shit, the Colonel was right! This doesn't bode well for the mission._ He toggled the switch on his headset. "Tom, do you have a sec?"

The pilot popped the gum that he chewed. "Yeah Cap, what can I do for ya?"

He ignored the lazy protocol from his pilot as he sat forward. "That last communication that I received, is there any way you can trace where it came from?"

Flight Officer Briggs glanced over at his co-pilot. Flight Officer 2nd Grade Mark Turner shook his head as he moved his mouthpiece down to talk. "Sorry Captain, I am afraid not. All I could trace is if it came from any of the choppers in the convey, or if it came from HQ."

The captain shook his head. "That's okay, Mark, Tom. That told me exactly what I needed to know."

The pilot and co-pilot briefly glanced at each other in puzzlement before they returned their eyes back to the front. Mark pointed to a building that came closer. "Hey Tom, there it is."

"Where is what?"

The co-pilot rolled his eyes. "The building that was selected for us to drop the team off, dummy. Right down there."

He pointed toward the newer building down on the street. He smiled briefly before he noticed that there was a crowd of people on the street. They seemed...strange. Puzzled, he flipped one of the monitors on that was connected to a camera below the nose of the Mi-24. He toggled the resolution up a bit until he had a good view of the crowd. What the hell? They moved slowly, almost drunkenly. Oh hell, this was not good. "Tom, safest place to land is the roof, can you put us down okay?"

The pilot waved his hand. "I could do it blindfolded, Cap."

Captain Keitel opened his full communication band. "Alright, Team Alpha, be ready. We can't land in the street, we will land on that RPD building below us. Get your gear, we drop in five."

"Affirmative, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Two

July 6, 1998

Airspace above the RPD Raven Prescient

Captain Keitel felt the gravel as it crunched below his boots when he leaped down from the Mi-24. He peered around the rooftop, and decided that it was clear. He moved away from where the rest of his team were to deploy. As they descended, he pulled his sidearm, and clicked off the safety. For expediency, he decided to leave his MP-5 strapped to his back. There wasn't any need to bring his "room broom" out just yet. He brought his weapon up, and made his way across the roof to a door. He pulled his wrist comp open, and clicked a few keys. A small map appeared, and showed there wasn't any obstructions into the station. He grinned. So far, this was going like clockwork, just the way he wanted.

"Hey Cap, you have a sec?"

The captain rolled his eyes and tapped the communication bud he had in his right ear. "Yeah? What's up, Tom?"

"Further movement in RC airspace, sir. Radar just pinged back several sets of paint headed toward different areas of Raccoon."

The captain snorted. "Just the other teams headed in, Tom. What's got you so spooked?"

"There are too many sets of blips, Cap. Even if the other four teams have two choppers apiece, that doesn't account for the two sets on the opposite side of RC."

Jackson rubbed his stubble. "Could be upper levels decided to send more help in?"

"Not likely, Cap. The other four teams are not too awful far from your own LZ. These targets are headed toward the industrial section of the city."

The captain blinked. _The industrial section? Why in the name of hell...?_ "Keep monitoring. We may have ourselves some new players in town."

The pilot gulped. "Uh, care to take a guess as to whom it may be?"

Jackson shook his head. "Hell no, I'm not going to guess. We will find out when the time is right." He paused. "All the same, Tom, keep the weapon systems active, and DO NOT land anywhere in this shithole that isn't secured."

"Affirmative, Cap. Thomas, out."

The captain stayed at the door as the rest of his team disembarked from their transports. He took one last glance over the side of the building, and shivered briefly when he saw and heard the horrors in the street. _Fuck me, the containment system must be completely non-existent. No safety overrides, nothing to shut this down except us. What kind of SNAFU did those pricks in the labs come up with this time?_

Several pairs of eyes watched as two of the three Mi-24 transports deposited their loads upon the Raven Prescient roof. Most belonged to the rival USS team that watched with hungry interest. Their leader memorized every nuance and movement done by the captain, as she did her best to learn everything she could about him. She licked her thin lips as they split into a feral grin. The woman put up her binoculars, and waved her team out. Five heads nodded, and they vanished from their observation point several blocks away.

Two more pairs of eyes though, belonged to a slightly more neutral party. Granted, they were not as plentiful as the Umbrella troops, but they were more highly trained. A pair of U.S. Army Delta Force Recon stood perfectly still, and watched silently as the USS team disappeared silently back into Raccoon City. Their gaze then moved toward the UBCSF soldiers that just disembarked from a waiting pair of Mi-24 D's. The third Hind flew protective cover while the other two were unloaded. With a quick hand gesture toward the last chopper, it flew up and joined its siblings as they took off toward another part of Raccoon. As the last of the Umbrella soldiers vanished into the stairwell that led into the building, the lead Recon trooper brought a small device to his lips. "Revenant. The Parasol has opened, repeat the Parasol has opened."

There was a quick burst of static. "Roger, Revenant. Be advised, surveillance indicates weather turning into massive rain. Numerous floods reported in the basement, and the tide is rising quickly."

The one named 'Revenant' blinked in surprise. He glanced down at the street below, and saw to his chagrin that there was indeed an increased amount of human tide below them. "Affirmative, Weatherman. Will keep in contact. Out."

Without looking, he reached down and picked up his pack, and carefully placed their important communicator away. His compatriot quietly glanced over the edge. "Great, so Umbrella has royally screwed up. What the hell do they intend for us to do about it?"

Revenant shook his head. "I don't know, I expected to see a few teams, not their whole damn Biohazard Task Force." He scratched the back of his neck and chewed on his lip. "I would give a weeks pay to find out why the hell there are two different types of Umbrella teams running around here. This shit gives me the creeps, Priest."

Priest laughed. "Balls, everything about this city gives you the creeps anymore. Come on, isn't this at least better then being stuck in all the muck over in Bosnia?"

Revenant grimaced. "Hell no. At least you didn't have to worry about them getting back up and biting your throat out." He leaned over and glanced one more time at the street. "Let's get the hell out of here, we still need to follow that other team, and find out what their game is." He frowned. "I don't recognize the patches that they had on their armor. Could it be a new Umbrella special ops team of some kind?"

Priest laughed again. "Hell if I know, bossman. If you want to get out of here, I suggest we do it quick. I don't want to get my ass stuck up here with no other company other then your ugly self."

Sargent Mark 'Roo' Ruiz heard many strange sounds in the past twenty-four hours. Nothing he ever would have dreamt in his wildest fantasies would have prepared him for this. First, there was the walking dead that pounded continuously at their barricaded doors and windows. Now, there were some sort of heavy transport choppers that thundered above their roof. He swore he heard thumps upon the roof. It sounded like there were many footsteps overhead, and they were heading toward the rooftop entrance into the prescient. He blinked, then gestured toward Corporal Charlie Rogers. Charlie looked at him, and he pointed toward the door that led up to the roof. The corporal nodded, and together, they headed toward the door.

Captain Keitel stood just on the other side of the door that led into the police building interior. He was rather annoyed that their deployment hadn't gone quieter. They were bound to have made enough noise to have alerted all the cops. The last thing they needed was a building full of trigger-happy, nervous cops. He sighed and checked his Glock for the third time in the space of as many minutes. _Well, better introduce ourselves before we are introduced to lead pills._ He turned and looked at Lieutenant Ruiz behind him. He nodded once and she returned the gesture. He turned the knob, and together they went through the door.

The corporal and the sargent froze when two military soldiers burst through their door. They blinked once then trained their nine-millimeters upon the targets. "Freeze!" They watched as the lead soldier uncocked his pistol, and placed it in the holster on his right hip. He held his hands up in a non-threatening manner. "Relax, officers. Let me explain."

The two cops glared at them for just a moment before they pointed their weapons toward the floor. Sargent Ruiz stepped forward. "You have two minutes, make it good."

Captain Keitel held up his hand, and the sargent noticed that behind them, several more soldiers came to a stop. He smiled at the officer. "My apologies, officer. My name is Captain Jackson Keitel. I am the commander of the Umbrella Biohazard Counter-Special Forces teams. I have my Team Alpha with me, and we are here to help you. My XO is Lieutenant-"

"Mary!" Sargent Ruiz practically yelled. "What in the name of hell are you doing here?"

The captain blinked, and looked back and forth between his XO and the sargent. "Um, I am guessing that you two know..." He glanced at the name tag that was on the officer's uniform. _RUIZ_. _Oh, by God's grace, we run into my XO's brother? What kind of sick joke is this?_

Lieutenant Mary Ruiz pursed her lips. "Hello, Roo." she bit out quietly. "How are you?"

The sargent stepped forward and grasped his sister's soldiers. "What in the name of hell are you doing with this bunch? I thought you were in the U.S. Military?"

Team Alpha's XO looked hard at her brother. "I was. If you had bothered to read my last letter I sent you from Bosnia, you would know that my APC took a hit. I was wounded, Roo, and lost the use of my right eye. When they discharged me, Captain Keitel approached me on behalf of the UBCSF."

"In the name of hell, why Umbrella, sis? Haven't they done enough to fuck up this city?"

The captain was about to blow his stack. "Excuse me, officer, but my XO and I need to get hold of our other teams and start getting back control of this city. You can thank us later."

The sargent threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "Thank you? THANK YOU? Take a look outside, you Umbrella prick. Where the hell do you think those fleshy automatons came from? They sure as hell didn't come from any of the other companies around here. Last time I checked, your company was the only local company that experimented with forbidden stuff underground!"

The captain's jaw clenched. "In the interest of keeping everyone alive, officer, I would refrain from blaming me for something the company I work for may, or may not, have done. We were dispatched by Umbrella to clean up the disturbances out on the street. Now, I would appreciate a little cooperation so that we can get this situation resolved."

The sargent glared hard at the Umbrella soldier, and finally blew out the breath that he held. Almost wearily, he finally nodded and placed his nine-millimeter back in his holster. The corporal blinked, then did the same. "Fine." he muttered softly. With one last look at the captain, Roo returned back to his desk and sat in his chair. He pulled open one of his drawers, and pulled out a map of Raccoon City. The sargent tossed it onto his desk, and then withdrew a tumbler and a small bottle of scotch. He set them on his desk, and then looked longingly at it. "What I wouldn't give for a small drink right now."

The captain looked down at the officer and frowned slightly. "While I can't tell you what to do, officer, I will say that I don't think a drink would help the situation any."

The officer barked with laughter. "Oh no, my dear Umbrella flunkey, it would help me with this situation. Unfortunately, I have to be clear headed to get my people out of here. I don't trust you to do it without ulterior motives."

The sargent watched as Jackson stiffened. _Good. Maybe that is a sign that he is a reasonable man, and is here to do what he said he will._ He gazed thoughtfully at the Umbrella captain. He arched an eyebrow. "Well, are you going to leave the rest of your team in the hallway? Or are you finally going to bring them in?"

Jackson smiled thinly. "I was going to bring them in, but I didn't want to get them full of lead before the mission started. With your permission, I would like to bring them in."

The sargent waved the captain off. "Bring 'em in. Just don't cause any trouble, you get me?"

Captain Keitel looked hard at the Sargent. "Yeah, I get you." He turned slightly to face the doorway. "Alan, Marc, the rest of you come on in here."

Deep in the bowels of Raccoon City, a lab complex hummed quietly to life. Unseen to human eyes, lights flickered and came to full brightness. Computer monitors powered up, and began to display vital information. Biohazard conditions, weather reports, and other things crawled across several monitors. Next to a cylindrical tube, a large screen powered up, and displayed vitals information. Heartbeat, EKG readings, and brain activity readings came to life. Across the bottom of the larger screen, a small pair of sentences slowly crept from left to right:

**B.O.W. Experiment T1-Series 3 Activation.**

**Khronos prototype project will move forward.**

Seals on the cylindrical tube hissed open, and small amounts of trace atmosphere and steam was expelled into the room. Slowly, a large inhuman form sat up in the tube. With a glance left and right, it pulled itself out of the tube and stood. The not quite human eyes glanced down toward a box in the sterile room's corner. It padded forward, and opened the box. Clothes and armor made for a large male was stored within. Soundlessly, its large hands shot forward and grabbed the clothes first. Within moments, the creature was dressed, and applied the armor. It turned toward the door, and then stood still.

A green light flashed, and what sounded like a 'ping' echoed in the room before the door clicked and slid open. The creature just cocked its head as it stared at the open door. It didn't feel the urge to go toward that door just yet. For some reason, it felt it needed to...wait. So, it stood, rock still and waited for whatever it was supposed to wait for.

For a moment, its eyes widened. In the creature's vision, small HUD's winked to life. In the middle of its sight, commands were issued straight into its neural net. The creature waited patiently for it to finish:

_1) Terminate any remaining S.T.A.R.S. Members. Known members still alive include:_

_Chris Redfield_

_ Jill Valentine_

_ Barry Burton_

_ Brad Vickers_

_2) Terminate any rogue Biohazards._

_Frequencies of Alpha through Echo are the communication channels of our UBCSF teams. After 24 hours, terminate any UBCSF teams encountered._

_Once any Tyrants or the Nemesis accomplish their missions, terminate immediately._

Without any emotion, T1-S3 Khronos clenched its hands once, then stepped through the door into the empty outer room. Without a look back, the creature immediately headed straight toward the facility's exit that led up into Raccoon City. As it stepped into the elevator that led into an abandoned factory complex above, a feminine voice sounded throughout the facility. _Warning! Biohazard Experiment has been released. Any personnel evacuate immediately! Complex has been compromised! Executive order Omega 1-1-Alpha has been engaged. Repeat, Executive order Omega 1-1-Alpha has been engaged. Facility will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. Repeat, facility will self-destruct in fifteen minutes. Any personnel have 13 minutes to reach minimum safe distance._ Warning klaxons came to life throughout the facility, and announced the grim news to nothing that would hear it.

_Well, I apologize for the length of time since I started this. Between moving, and getting things setup, time has a way of escaping. Please feel free to read and review, and I thank folks for their patience._


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Three

July 6, 1998

RPD Raven Prescient

Captain Keitel felt the massive quake, and quickly braced himself against one of the desks. One of his troops wasn't so lucky, and fell ungracefully upon the floor from the stairs. The quake was soon over, and the his XO helped the embarrassed trooper up from the floor. The captain shook his head, and met the glance from Sargent Ruiz. With a glance toward the roof, the captain tapped his earbud. "Tom? Do you copy?"

"Yeah Cap, right here."

Jackson grimaced at the pilot's lack of protocol on an open channel. "What in the name of hell was that? It felt like an earthquake."

The captain could here the grimness in the pilot's voice. "There was a massive explosion out in Raccoon City, Cap."

The captain felt like he had been punched in the gut. _What the fuck is going on out there? Undead walking around, unknown soldiers in a hostile area, explosions? What's next?_

"Cap, you still there?"

"Yeah Tom, still here. Where did that explosion come from?"

The line was silent for a moment. "It looked like it was centered in the Industrial Section, Cap. There was a factory out there, and now it is nothing more then a massive crater."

The captain felt the hairs on his neck rise a bit. "How massive a crater are we talking?"

The pilot laughed nervously. "Hell boss, I would say that the crater covers about eight city blocks or so. Whatever did it, was massive."

Lieutenant Ruiz and her captain exchanged glances. "Tom, would you say that it looked like containment failure protocol in action?"

Another uncomfortable pause. "Yeah, captain, I think I would. We didn't have anything out there though, uh, did we?"

The captain closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. "I will get back with you on that. Alpha one, out."

Sargent Ruiz crossed his arms and glared at the Umbrella captain. "Well, 'captain', are you going to fill us in?"

Jackson looked rather uncomfortable. "I know that there was an Umbrella lab out that way, but it was abandoned about four years ago. Ran into some kind of problems with stability of the specimens, or something."

Harsh laughter came from the R.P.D. Officer. "So, in other words, all you did was confirm that they were working on something they shouldn't have, and it blew up in their faces."

The captain's jaw clenched. "It was no such thing. It was a medical processing facility. That was were things such as urine specimens and medical waste were processed safely."

Roo looked hard at the captain. "So you say. If that were the case, why would they rig it to blow up in such a radius that it took out several city blocks? Were they afraid that some urine laced with drugs or steroids would poison the water supply? Think man, use that organ in your head for once."

Captain Keitel glared sharply at the sargent, and his hand rested on top of his sidearm. His nostrils flared a few times as he fought to control his anger. Never had anyone spoken in such a way to him in all the time he was at Umbrella. Never! He felt something warm and soft on his hand, and he looked down and saw Lieutenant Ruiz's smaller hand rested on top of his. "Let it go Jack, please. He is just angry right now. He will calm down."

Jackson glanced over at his XO's face, and closed his eyes as he exhaled. He opened his eyes and smiled at her as he nodded his head. She released his hand and felt him gently grab hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze before he released her. The exchange wasn't lost on the officer who glared at them from his desk.

"What, so you two are a pair or something? Sister! How the hell could you?"

Now it was Mary's turn to be angry. "What do you care, brother? You haven't bothered to keep in touch with me or bother checking up on my well-being in almost five years! What does it matter who I may or may not be spending time with? You lost the right to tell me what to do when you put your own career ahead of your family!"

Mark Ruiz stared in shock at his sister. He felt a slight blush as it rose upon his cheeks. Was this really happening? On the eve of Raccoon City overrun with dead things, were he and his sister really fighting again? He started to open his mouth in protest, then closed it with a snap. He glanced around at his fellow officers, and they did their best to find something else to look at. The increased moans and thumps against the doors and barred windows helped. He looked down at his desktop briefly before he glanced back at his sister.

"You're right, sister. I'm sorry." he quietly said.

Lieutenant Ruiz quirked an eyebrow as she looked at her brother. He never admitted he was wrong about anything, especially when it pertained to them. She shook her head. "I don't want to fight, Roo. I just want to do my job and help get everyone out of here." Her face lost the traces of hostility. "I wanted you to be proud of me. I know that you don't like Umbrella, but they have been good to me. They gave me a good job, and something to work in and believe in again." She smiled briefly. "My CO here saw my talents that no one else did, and fought to get me here. I still get to help people, so let us do our job."

Sargent Ruiz nodded. "So be it, sister. I will not say anything more." He turned to the captain. "Captain, you said you were here to get us out of here, how are you going to do that?" He pointed toward the doors. "We can't go out that way, and I am presuming that your choppers can't carry all of us out of here, either."

Captain Keitel nodded. "You are right, sargent. We do not have enough room to get everyone out in our transports. They have their directives right now to eventually meet us at a rendezvous point further in the city. Our way out of here is much closer and easier then you think."

The sargent frowned. "How so?"

The captain grinned. "The answer lies in the basement of this building. Do you remember how they started expansion plans for the railway system last spring?"

"Yeah, so?"

"While the expansion wasn't completed, yet, enough of it was finished that if we enter it below this prescient, it should lead us toward the main downtown terminal. That exit will only be about a klick from our primary LZ."

Corporal Rogers looked thoughtful. "You know, Roo, I think he has a point. There may be a few of those things walking around in the tunnels, but I bet it will be less then if we tried the main streets."

The sargent glanced at his friend, then towards the dispatch officer. "Pete, what do you think?"

The younger man gulped. "I..I don't know, Sarge. I know we can't stay here forever, but I don't savor the idea of not having a wall between me and those things."

Frank stepped forward. "Officers, I don't know about you, but I think I agree with the Umbrella captain. I don't want to stay here, I want to get the hell out of here and see if I can find my wife."

Mark Ruiz nodded and sighed. "Fine." he glanced toward the back of their room. "Once Alan gets out here, we will have all our folks together." He looked over the Umbrella soldiers. "I take it you really want to go through this crazy plan of yours?"

The captain grimaced. "Want has nothing to do with it, sargent. It is the best chance to get us the hell out of here." He glanced back at his waiting troopers, and they all nodded toward him. "I recommend that you grab extra clips of ammunition, sargent. Who knows what the hell we will run into out there." He glanced at the civilian. "Do you know how to use a weapon, civilian?"

Frank grinned. "Yes captain, I sure as hell know how to use a gun. I am a registered handgun owner, and I spent several weekends each month at the practice range with my Beretta and Colt .45."

The captain grinned. "My kind of guy." He looked toward the sargent. "I recommend that you get this man a weapon, sargent. I have a feeling he will prove useful."

Sargent Ruiz sighed. "Great, a civie with unknown firing skills handling a weapon. A cops' worst nightmare come true." He saw the angry look that Frank gave him. "Relax, Frank, we will provide you with a weapon and several clips of ammo. I am just waiting for our last officer to-"

A door slammed behind them and someone cursed loudly as footsteps came closer. "Son of a bitch, Roo, whomever wired this shit up deserves to be shot. Or thrown into the jail. Ah hell, maybe both." The last officer came into the room and stopped in surprise. There was a large group of armed soldiers in here that were not here before, and one of them had his head cocked in curiosity at the outburst. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, Roo, er, sorry about that. I didn't realize that we had...um, guests."

The sargent smiled thinly. "They were unexpected, Alan. They came in only about 20 minutes ago." He pointed toward the utility closet. "Did you manage to get the phones working?"

The officer shook his head. "Hell no, Roo. Either the wiring shorted itself out, which is very likely judging by the quality of that shitty wiring job. Or, there are massive poles out downtown. Either way, the only way we can send any signals out is with smoke and blanket."

The sargent sighed. "Well, it can't be helped, Alan." He turned toward their guests. "This is Captain Keitel of Umbrella's special forces. That is my sister, and the rest of their team."

Officer Weller blinked in surprise. "Your sister, Roo? I thought you said she was in the U.S. Military, er, somewhere in Bosnia, right?"

"Things changed, Alan. It doesn't matter though, the Umbrella soldiers are going to take us through the railway station in the basement and try to get the hell out of Raccoon."

Officer Weller chewed his lip. "Huh, not sure if I savor the idea of heading into that shit, Sarge. There are bound to be those things down there, too." He glanced toward the front door as a fresh round of moans and pounds sounded.

Captain Keitel stepped forward. "I understand your lack of interest in going into the bowels of Raccoon, officer, but it will be less trouble to go that route then take our chances with the streets outside."

Alan glanced at the Umbrella captain. He had the Umbrella patch on one shoulder, and something that said 'UBCSF' on the other. He had heard of them, they had a rather dark reputation. Whenever something went to hell for Umbrella, these people were never far behind. His brows furrowed for a moment as he glanced toward the creatures at their doorstep. _Should have known. Of course Umbrella would be the reason for the mess, and send their goon squad to clean it up._ He smiled thinly at the captain. "So you are going to be our knights in shining armor, here to assist us? I feel safer already."

The captain grunted. "I've already heard this before, officer. You don't have to like us, just work with us on this. I want to get as many people out of here as possible."

The police sargent snorted. "Whatever. We will go ahead and go with your suggestion, for now, captain." He glared sharply at Jackson. "Make no mistake though. You do anything to put my people in danger, and I will put a bullet into you."

The captain smiled darkly as he leaned forward. "You may try, sargent, but you would have more holes in you then possible to count. Just so we...understand each other."

Sargent Ruiz returned the glare. "Whatever, captain." He waved toward Frank. "We will get the appropriate gear for the civie here. Once we gear up, we will be ready."

Captain Keitel nodded. "Mary, Alex, get the team together. I am heading down to the station to check it out."

Lieutenant Ruiz frowned. "Jack, don't you want to take at least one other person with you?"

The captain shook his head. "No, Mary, I will do it alone. If this turns out to be a SNAFU, I don't want to be the one to lead everyone into an undead smorgasbord."

The lieutenant grimaced. "Not the way I would have wanted you to have put it, Jack, but orders are understood." She slapped Alex's shoulder. "Come on Alex, let's get this sorry bunch rolling."

Alleyway in Raccoon City

Lisa ran as fast as she could. Her running footsteps echoed loudly off the alley walls. With the exception of the quake that made her lose her balance, she had been running almost non-stop for the past ten minutes. Whatever those horrible creatures were, somehow they still seemed to hone in on her. No matter how far she ran, more eventually found her. Her eyes widened, and she ground to a halt. Shit! Some how she made a wrong turn and came upon a dead end to the alley. She quickly turned only to find her voice taken away by fear.

A small pack of eight of the creatures moaned and shuffled their out of one of the smaller alleys and into this one. She backed up until her back hit the unyielding brick wall. She released a small shriek of terror, and the noise drew those things toward her. In her fear, she closed her eyes, and felt the tears that trickled down her cheeks. _If I am going to die, I want to at least die with some dignity. I don't want to be eaten!_

Quick as she could take a breath, eight shots rang out and echoed loudly within the confines of the alley. As her ears rang, she slowly opened up her eyes. All eight of those horrible creatures lay dead upon the ground. Her eyes opened wide, and she rapidly looked up toward the catwalks above in the hope of finding her savior. She didn't see anything, but she knew that those shots couldn't have come from thin air. She finally found her voice, and hesitantly called out to the darkness. "Hello? Who is there? Please, come out! I owe you my life!"

A cold, feminine laugh rang out. Lisa felt the hairs of her neck stand up. She backed up against the wall again, and she suddenly felt uneasy. She got ready to run, but another shot rang out and kicked up chips from the street not more then six inches from her feet. She saw the muzzle flash, and looked up to the catwalks again. A shape stood in the shadows, and dropped soundlessly onto the street. As the shape came closer, she knew that it was definitely a woman. She had on a protective body armor, and wore a gas mask. Something about the other woman made her want to claw her way through the bricks and take her chances with those things again.

A gloved hand shot and grabbed Lisa's neck. With more strength then she thought possible, the other woman dragged her forward. She turned her head from side to side and examined her cleavage. Lisa struggled against the other woman, and tried to get out of her grip. It wasn't any use though, as it felt like her hand was made of steel. She gazed in terror at the other woman as she took out a knife and started to cut her shirt.

"So beautiful, so lovely..." the masked woman muttered.

Lisa stood there terrified, afraid to move. About that time, feedback resounded in the masked woman's ear, and she cried in pain. She grabbed the communicator at her ear. "What? What? I just wanted to..."

"Goddamn it Bertha, quick fucking around with that civilian and terminate her already! We don't have time to play!"

The woman named Bertha grunted in frustration. "Fine, Lupo. You never let me have any fun!"

A growl of exasperation filtered through her communicator. "Bertha, if you don't kill her and move your ass, we will leave you here."

Bertha growled. "Acknowledged, oh fearless leader. Bertha out."

Lisa stood terrified as she was held against the wall. She couldn't tell, but she figured the other woman had a smile on her face. She put the nine-millimeter barrel right up against her forehead, and she felt it start to bite into her flesh, it was pushed so hard. "Don't worry, cutie. Orders are orders, but look on the bright side. At least you won't have to worry about turning into one of those things."

A scream echoed in the alley before it was silenced by a single shot. Lisa's lifeless body sagged down the wall and dropped into a heap, while it left a large spray of blood and brains that dripped down the wall. Her lifeless eyes stared into the face of the woman that took her life. Bertha took one last glance down at the body, and then with a shrug, looked briefly around the alley before she vanished back into night.


	5. Chapter 5

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Four

July 6, 1998

Bowles of Raccoon City, beneath Raven Prescient

Captain Keitel cursed softly under his breath. While it was a great idea in theory to check out the status of the construction work for the extended subway system by himself, he really began to regret his bravado. True, he would keep his people safe, but what good would it do to get himself eaten by one of the horrors that paraded around Raccoon City? He flashed his light back and forth toward the sound of something that dripped constantly. He did a soundless sigh of relief when he found the source of the sound was only a small busted water pipe. He stared at the broken end of the pipe and cocked his head. _I swear I heard something else though, something like...footsteps, maybe?_

Eliza Walker nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard what sounded like something dry and papery dragged over concrete. She brought up her 'borrowed' .38 that she got off the dead cop a couple of hours ago, and flashed her light into the darkness before her. She mentally cursed when she saw that her light wavered and shook. She exhaled silently, and used her arm to mop some of the nervous sweat that threatened to drip into her eyes. Seventy-two hours ago, she was just a normal freshman college student at Raccoon City University. Now, she was just a frightened barely adult that jumped at shadows. _Get ahold of yourself, Eliza, or you won't be anything more._

Jackson ground his teeth in frustration when he heard the beep in his ear. He tapped the communicator lightly. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Sorry to bother you, Captain, but I needed to pass on some intel that we just received."

The Captain briefly flashed his light around, and finding an abandoned, burning drum, stood next to it, his eyes never left the blackness before him. "Go."

"Flight Officer Briggs wanted me to pass on to you, that another bird was spotted heading to the outskirts of the Raccoon City quarantine zone."

The Captain's blood ran colder. "Another bird? One of ours?"

There was a momentary crackle of static. "No sir. She responds on the IFF as U.S. Army. Some kind of special forces unit."

_What in the name of hell is going on here?_ "Is he positive on the IFF?"

More static. "Affirmative, Captain. There is no doubt about it. Also, the open comlink reports that several of the squads are engaged, sir. Charlie and Delta teams are in full retreat, and they are requesting backup. There has been nothing reported from Bravo team since they reached RC."

Captain Keitel felt his pulse quicken, and his mouth went dry. "What of Echo team?"

There was nothing for a few moments, and he was afraid that he lost the connection, but then his XO's voice came back. "They are gone, Jack. Echo team was overrun, and their transport choppers crashed."

He closed his eyes. _Fuck me! We started this mission a few hours ago with five teams! One completely gone, one unheard from, and two on the run. What the fuck happened to all that 'good' intel that we had?_ "Captain, did you copy?"

"Affirmative, Lieutenant, I copy." He swallowed hard and looked around briefly. "I think we are okay to come down here, I haven't found anything..."

Something crashed to the ground not too far from where he stood, and the captain whipped his assault rifle around, and changed the attached light to the UV filter. "All right, whose out there!"

"Captain? Captain, what's.."

"Not now, Mary." He tapped the stud on his headset. "Identify yourself!"

When Eliza heard a voice ahead, she thought she lost her mind. She had inched closer, and found a man near a burning barrel. He was dressed in a military outfit, complete with body armor and weapons. She wasn't sure at first who or what he was, but he wasn't one of those...those things. She did quite well on closing the distance to him, but didn't pay attention to where she was going. She knocked over several boxes of something heavy, and more then one small girder went clattering away. That deep voice ahead of her heard the commotion, and brought his heavy weapon up. He clicked something on the light, and instead of it being white, now seemed blue. It flashed right over her, and then shown right at her face.

"Identify yourself!"

Eliza gasped. "D...Don't shoot, sir! My name is...Eliza, Eliza Walker. I managed to escape the things on the street, but I got lost down here. Please, don't shoot!"

Captain Keitel blew out the breath that he hadn't realized that he held. He clicked the light back to the standard type, and placed his assault weapon away. He produced his sidearm, and flipped the light on it. He flashed it briefly around her before he motioned her over toward him. Quickly, she scrambled up and joined him at the burning barrel. With one last look at the shadows, he flipped the light off, and holstered his sidearm. His steely expression bored into her. "What are you doing down here, miss Walker?"

Eliza swallowed, and tried to not let her voice quaver. "I was trying to escape Raccoon City, sir. Those things...they are everywhere!"

The Captain's harsh gaze softened a bit. "I can understand, Miss Walker. I just arrived here with my team not more then a little bit ago."

She looked confused, and cocked her head. "Sir, what team? Who are you?"

The Captain smiled faintly. "You told me your name, fair enough I told you mine. My name is Captain Jackson Keitel. I lead the Umbrella Biohazard Counter Special Forces teams. I am part of Team Alpha, and we are currently up above in the Raccoon City Police Department's Raven Prescient."

Eliza grimaced. "Umbrella, huh? Is this mess up above one of their messes?"

The Captain ground his teeth. _Every-time something happens, its always Umbrella. Umbrella this, Umbrella that, are they going to fucking blame Umbrella for everything bad that happens here?_ There were times it was best to be polite, and he smiled thinly. "I don't know what caused it, Miss Walker, but we are here to try and stop it." She rolled her eyes, and he tapped the communication stud again. "Lieutenant? Do you copy?"

A small burst of static was his only reply. "Lieutenant, are you there, do you copy?"

Another burst of static, but this time there was more to it. "Yes, Cap-, hear -ou, but just barely. What is-situation?"

"I found a survivor, Lieutenant. Her name is Eliza Walker. I am bringing her back with me to the prescient."

"-opy that, Captain."

The Captain started to gently pull her along, but she resisted. With a frustrated sigh, he turned and looked down at her. "Look, I don't know what caused this problem, and if it will make you happy, perhaps it was Umbrella. I suggest, that we get out of here, and head up to the prescient and retrieve my people, and get out of here." He gestured toward the blackness around them. "Or, I could leave you down here, and I doubt you will make as good a deal with any of the denizens that lurk in the shadows."

Eliza glanced around, and then nodded. The captain brought up his assault weapon, and flicked the switch on for the light. After a quick glance from left to right, he nodded forward. Eliza nodded one, and together, they made their way back from the direction that the Captain had traveled from.

Sargent Mark Ruiz couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice. "Are you shitting me, sis? He actually found a real, unbitten, honest-to-God survivor?"

The Lieutenant briefly glanced at her brother and nodded. "Yeah, some kid from the sounds of it named Eliza Walker."

The sargent blinked. "Liza, he found Liza?"

Mary glanced at her brother. "You know her?'

The cop nodded. "Yeah, I know her. She is the niece of officer Weller. He will be glad to find out that she is still alive."

Lieutenant Ruiz nodded once, but kept her eyes on the darkened doorway. It didn't matter that Jack was on his way back if they let their guard down and got slaughtered. After several minutes of nothing, the sargent broke the silence. "So, what kind of plan does Umbrella have for these kinds of emergencies?"

The Alpha Team XO sighed. "Mark, I don't know if there is a such thing as a plan to take care of monsters."

The cop scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, I have to grant that. I doubt anyone gets up one morning and decides to come up with something like that for fun."

Mary smirked. "Jack would."

Roo glanced at his sister. "Well, most normal people wouldn't come up with something like that for fun."

The Lieutenant ignored her brother, and focused on the doorway. Soon, her sensitive ears heard the sounds of two voices, one deep and male, one higher-pitched and female. She couldn't pick out the conversation, but it was low, and seemed to be rather animated. She lowered her weapon when the captain and the young lady both emerged from the darkened doorway, and into the illumination of the basement. The captain glanced up at the two that waited, and nodded once toward the police sargent, and smiled briefly for his XO. The young lady stopped and looked at the pair before her, and gave them a glance over. Mary nodded at her, and the young lady politely nodded back. Eliza smiled at the police sargent.

"Hello, Sargent Ruiz! Where is uncle Allen?"

The gruff sargent smiled kindly at the young woman. "Hello, Liza! Good to see you!" He flicked his thumb up the stairs behind them. "He is upstairs. He will be very relieved to see you are still alive."

With a big grin, the freshman college student ran up the stairs. The Captain watched her for a moment, then shook her head. "She is one, lucky woman. I didn't find anything down there, so I think it will be safe for us to take." He lightly tapped his headset. "Mary, I think there is a problem with my headset. I don't know if the power is low, or if there is interference down here."

The Lieutenant chewed on her lower lip and her eyes narrowed. "Probably interference, captain. We are about to set foot into the bowels of Raccoon City. I doubt we will be able to communicate with anyone outside of this building."

"It's a risk, but one that is needed." He glanced at the police sargent. "I take it our friends are still being as obnoxious as ever?"

Roo snorted. "If anything, it seems to have picked up. Some of the boards are loosened, and there are fine cracks forming on the windows. We will need to get the hell out of here, and soon."

Captain Keitel nodded. "Agreed. Is everyone armed, and ready to go upstairs?"

"Yup. Liza will need to have a gun, but otherwise, yeah, everyone looks to be ready to go."

The Captain opened his mouth, then to his surprise he saw Corporal Elizabeth West at the top of the stairs. His left eyebrow rose. "Yes, Corporal? What is it?"

Both of the Ruiz siblings turned toward the intruder. The corporal saluted. "Sir, HQ has funneled more information to us, and we have information finally about Bravo team, sir."

Captain Keitel sighed loudly. "Good or bad news, corporal?"

The corporal shifted. "Not good or bad, sir. They were heavily engaged, then withdrew when it became too hot. They have linked up with the remains of Charlie and Delta Teams. They have recovered a few civvies and are headed toward the backup LZ extraction point."

"Actually, that is better then I had expected, corporal. Anything else?"

Her face darkened. "Yes sir. That other bird that was being tracked? It was an Army taxi, sir, a UH-60 to be precise. Looks like Uncle Sam is here for some reason, too."

"Has she landed or dropped a payload, yet?"

"No sir, she is maintaining orbit over the northeastern section of the city. I think they are waiting for something, sir."

The Captain chewed his lip again. "Alright. Have them ready upstairs, and make sure that our new stray has a decent weapon. I don't think that popgun she has will do much good against the probable hordes out there."

"Sir!" The corporal saluted, and about-faced smartly before she vanished upstairs. With one last look toward the dark doorway, he gestured upstairs. "Well, we should go ahead and do the same. Better make sure we are packing some serious heat and ammo. Who knows what the hell we will find down there."

Rooftops of Raccoon City

"Priest, can you believe this shit?" Revenant said as he pointed toward the remains of the smoke and debris from the massive explosion. Priest stood next to his buddy and whistled. That sure was an impressive sight. Of course, that now meant they had fallout from an unknown explosion now to deal with. Revenant shook his head. "What the hell do you suppose that was all about?"

Priest snorted. "Hell if I know. I can tell you this much, it wasn't us that did it. Since it is out in the industrial section, betcha two runs from Panama that it was the assholes from Umbrella."

Revenant nodded, and then glanced toward his bag when he heard his radio chirp. He picked it up and hit the mic. "Revenant here, go ahead."

"Revenant, this is Dee-Ay. What in the name of hell just blew? Your reports never mentioned anything like that."

Revenant pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't know what the fuck it was, sir. Priest and I are just being good recon boys, and doing our jobs the best we can."

The radio squelched. "I don't give a shit how well you think you are doing your jobs, if we can't get a decent place to land, we will have to call it off."

Priest gulped while he saw movement across the rooftop across the way from them. "Uh, boss, you might want to take a..."

Revenant hissed. "Not now, Priest."

Priest was opened his mouth to speak when he saw a small flash, and then saw nothing more ever again.

Revenant was furious with Dee-Ay for saying he wasn't doing his job. Priest was being annoying, too. When he saw his buddy hit the roof, he quickly glanced down at him. To his horror, a huge amount of blood pooled beneath his shattered head. He dove toward the left, and hit the rooftop with a heavy thump. He brought up the radio. "Dee-Ay, we are under..."

A brief flash, and the radio practically shattered in his grip. Panicked, he rolled over more and snatched his weapon up. Quickly, he drew his weapon up and clicked the safety off. He immediately drew a bead on someone whom was on the rooftop just over the way. "I've got you, you son of a bitch, and you are going to pay for killing Priest."

"Funny thing about you recon types...you never watch your back."

Revenant had a mere second and registered surprise as someone shoved a knife into the back of his neck, and pinned him through the throat onto the rooftop. His booted feet beat a small tattoo on the roof before he went silent. Large amounts of his blood pooled and cooled underneath his body. The owner retrieved his knife, and withdrew it from the twitching body.

"Nice one, Vector. Even saw the look of surprise on his face as he died."

Vector grunted. "Glad it met with your approval, Spectre. Up close lets you get nice and dirty."

Soft laughter was heard over the headset. "I'll make sure to let Aria know that the next time I see her..." Vector glanced over at his compatriot and flicked him off.

"Very nice, Vector. You aren't my type, though."

"Cut this shit out, both of you! We still have a job to do!"

Spectre grimaced. "Okay, Lupo, fine. Why the hell do you have to be so much of a bitch? I am just having harmless fun with Vector."

Mirthless laughter echoed over his headset. "Don't blame me if Vector decides to gut you in the middle of the night. Just saying." The channel clicked silent.

Spectre looked over at the rooftop, and Vector was already gone. "Damn, I never get to have any fun..."


	6. Chapter 6

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Five

July 6, 1998

15:00 hours

Raven Prescient, Raccoon City

Captain Keitel finished stuffing his pockets with clips of ammunition, and readied all his weapons again. He briefly glanced toward the surviving police officers, and the two civilians that they acquired. The big guy, named Frank Timmons, looked to be okay. From what he understood, he was one of the many construction workers that labored here in Raccoon City. He had a wife somewhere, and was most anxious to get to her. The captain definitely understood the desire. Frank was pretty straight-forward, and rarely held anything back, so Jackson knew whatever it was that was on his mind. He seemed to be decent with a firearm, so he might just prove to be an asset to their little party.

His eyes shifted to the young lady that talked animatedly with a police officer. He chewed on his lip in thought. The young college student, Eliza Walker, he didn't get her too well yet. She seemed level-headed enough, hell, she made it into the abandoned subway expansion site without any help. Yet, all she packed at the time was just a small, snub-nosed .38 special. She obviously knew which end was the dangerous one, and where to point it, but how good with it was she? _I__don't__like__wild__cards__like__her__in__this__volatile__mix_. Maybe she would prove useful, maybe she would be a hindrance, but for now, there was too much at stake to debate much more on her. The captain glanced at Lieutenant Ruiz, and she smiled briefly at him. He smiled and nodded toward her. He glanced outside, and saw that the sun's rays had weakened since their arrival. _Better__get__a__move__on,__nightfall__will__be__here__before__we__know__it,__and__I__want__to__get__the__hell__out__of__Raccoon__before__that__happens._

"Captain, captain are you there?"

Jackson shrugged when the rest of his team and the cops looked his direction. He tapped the stud on his headset. "Yeah, Tom, what do you have for me?"

"Not too awful much for you,Captain. The situation outside is more tense, and there is definitely more biohazard activity in the remains of the northern industrial part of the city. Also, FYI, there is still a U.S. Army taxi still hovering around the area."

The captain frowned. "Has there been any activity at all from them?"

"No sir. Things are status quo. It makes me nervous though, Cap. I may not be an expert on those UH-60s, but she is pretty heavily armed for a taxi. I made out what could be a rack of napalm under her stubby wings. Definitely keep an eye out, Cap."

_Possible__napalm?__What__in__the__name__of__hell?_ "Okay, Tom, will keep eyes out. Also, we are about to descend into the bowels of the subway reconstruction project, so we will be out of communication for a little while. Will try to make all possible speed."

There was silence on the comm line. "I don't like it, Captain. If something happens if you are down there..."

Jackson smiled thinly. "We will do our best to be cautious, Tom. Just make sure you and the other two birds are not too far from the LZ. Once we get the civvies out of here, we will then make our way to phase two."

"Affirmative, Captain. Hind Alpha, out."

Captain Keitel turned toward the waiting people, and saw a look of suspicion in Sargent Ruiz's eyes. "Phase two, Captain? Is there something more that you need to tell us about?"

The captain shook his head. "Nothing you need to worry about, Sargent. I plan on getting your people out of here as soon as possible. We will-"

Jackson was cut off by the sound of the weakened glass as it finally shattered. All eyes turned toward the front of the prescient, and saw a couple of the weakened windows were finally compromised. The hordes of biohazards were mindlessly beating their way into the station. He gestured toward the back of the station. "All right, that is our cue to leave. Let's get the hell out of here before we end up as some biohazard's chew-toy."

All sixteen people locked and loaded, and headed quickly toward the stairs. The basement and beyond didn't seem awfully inviting, but it beat the hell out of waiting for the hordes of undead to shamble their way into the station. Captain Keitel waited at the top of the stairs, and waved everyone down. Quietly, he numbered everyone that went down. Once he hit fifteen, he took one last glance toward the front of the building. The wooden boards and desks that were pushed against the windows to keep out the biohazards wouldn't last long, especially since the boards were already weakening. Without another sound, he quickly and quietly made his way down to the basement of the wrecked police station.

Lieutenant Ruiz smiled when she saw the captain finally joined them. She pointed toward a boxy structure that hung above the doorway that led into the darkness beyond. "They have a metal bulkhead door that can be dropped to cover the exit, sir. Corporal Rogers is in the process of getting it rigged to be dropped. If those things make it down here, they should be contained, sir."

Captain Keitel smiled. "Excellent. That will mean having to spend less time watching our six." He glanced at his team, and they nodded. The two civvies and the cops nodded too. "Alright, let's move like we have a purpose, people."

"Affirmative, sir."

The giant door slid down and closed with a solid reverberation in the darkened room. Flashlights lit up on weapons, and more then a few actual hand-held flashlights. The captain, as his usual, took point. He looked behind them at the solid wall of broken rocks that marked the end of the subway expansion. For once, he was glad that the demolition teams that worked here had fallen behind schedule. _It won't mean we are completely safe, but at least there is a hell of a lot less chance for surprises to come to us from that direction._ He clicked the stud on his watch that gave a weak light, and glanced at the time. _3:15 P.M. Better get this group going, we wait much longer and we will have to deal with the freaks after dark._

"Alright, let's get these people the hell out of here, Alpha Team."

"Sir!"

Eliza followed close to her uncle, officer Weller. She had her .38 in a small holster on her right calf, and briefly glanced at her new acquisition that was given to her a little while ago. A Beretta 9 millimeter, which had an extended clip. Of course, she had grown up around those, especially since her uncle had been in the RPD for a long time. Still didn't diminish the fact she didn't like them much. _I was just a student at the college. How in the hell did I end up here?_ She glanced at her uncle, and wasn't surprised that his eyes darted toward the shadows, and walked with a hand over his own Beretta. She smiled. She felt safer knowing he was here, and watching over her. _I hope all those times of target shooting with him will help._

Lieutenant Ruiz hated the enclosed dark of the subway tunnel. Ever since the collapse several months ago of a tunnel in Bosnia, she had a fear of being buried alive. She never had a fear of claustrophobia as a kid, but it seemed she developed it after the collapse. She shook her head. _Get a grip, woman! This is hardly the time to fall apart, now. Especially with so much at stake!_ She glanced at the Captain's back, and smiled briefly. _I promised Jack I would watch his back, can't do that if I give into the fear._ Captain Keitel stopped quickly, and brought his hand up. She did the same, and turned toward the group. She held a finger to her lips, and gestured toward the ground. Everyone squatted down to one knee, and watched as the captain went forward several steps.

Jackson knew he heard something. He signaled the team to stop, and he went forward several paces. He strained hard, and he heard the sound again. It reminded him of...something. He kept listening, and it hit him. It almost sounded like...a dagger, nails, or something sharp as it scrapped against metal. He readied his assault weapon, and shined his light into the darkness ahead. He didn't see anything, but he still heard that sound. It was closer now, and he heard the distinctive tick, tick, tick type sound. He clicked on his targeting laser, and his light flashed back and forth before him. There was a shape that was behind the barrel ahead. Maybe if he approached quickly from the...

Something hissed and jumped at him. He swung his weapon before him, and felt a small furry body as it collided with his weapon. The momentum of his swing delivered the creature directly into the lights of his waiting charges. The creature landed upon the ground, and its fur stood on end, had a bottle-brush tail, and hissed loudly. The Captain lowered his weapon, and fought the urge to laugh uncontrollably. He brushed the back of his arm across his forehead. _It was a cat. A fucking cat._ He almost lit up a damn cat. He just about signaled everyone to move, when to his horror, there was something on the ceiling above Officer Miller. The monstrosity hissed and lashed out with something red.

Officer Peter Miller heard a hiss above him, and looked up just in time to see a grotesque horror lash out toward him. He never had a chance to even scream. Something red, thin, and sharp punched through his chest and out his back. It rolled him up toward it, and with one fast slash, it ripped his head clear off. Blood fountained from his twitching corpse, and it flung his body toward the shadows. His head bounced off a rock, and landed in the shadows next to the still twitching body. The horror dropped onto the ground, and snarled at the group.

Police corporal Charlie Rogers stood open-mouthed in shock. One of his old buddies now lay dead, murdered by some freak of nature. With a yell, he withdrew his Beretta, and opened fire on it. The others fanned out behind him, and unloaded their weapons upon the horror as well. After several seconds of fire, the shots stopped. Charlie kept his weapon trained on the bloody corpse, and approached it carefully. His small light on his weapon danced over the now dead creature, and stopped on the head. Before he could control himself, he ran over a few steps and heaved the contents of his stomach upon the floor.

Captain Keitel approached the dead monster. He stood there for a moment, his light never left the head. _No eyes? How the hell did he find that officer?_ He looked up toward the ceiling, and saw several claw marks that stretched out along the path of his light. _What in the name of hell was that thing? Was that why that lab blew itself to hell? Or because it blew, did this thing escape?_ He motioned toward Corporal Elizabeth West, and gestured toward the corpse. "Liz, have you seen something like this before?"

Corporal Elizabeth West, UBCSF soldier, and formally of the Umbrella Biologics Division, starred at the creature before her. She glanced at the expectant captain. This was not a great time to lie to him, as he probably would have her hide for it. Mutely, she nodded her head. "Yes, Captain," she said in a small voice. "That is one of the Bio Organic Weapons that were created as a test."

The captain stared at her. "A test? A fucking test?" He grabbed her, and drug her toward the shadows were Officer Miller's mutilated body lay. He gestured toward the cooling corpse. "Does this look like a fucking test to you?" He shook her hard, and wrenched her head toward him. "You are going to tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING about these fucking things, or so help me, Corporal, I will fucking leave you down here to rot."

For the first time today, corporal West felt fear and shame as they fought for control. She finally raised her eyes and looked at the furious captain. "I...I wasn't there very long, sir. They knew of my degree, and my specialty in genetics. They were trying to find uses of a new prototype form of something called the T-Virus."

The captain put his assault weapon away, and crossed his arms. "Go on, corporal."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Doctor William Birkin created a breakthrough in his research, but it was still untested as to the abilities of what the new virus could do. He, along with White Umbrella chief Wesker, wanted my input and help with getting it tested."

The captain's arms dropped. "Wesker, Captain Albert Wesker? Leader of S.T.A.R.S.?" The corporal nodded. "Son-of-a-bitch!" The captain spoke almost in awe. "You mean to tell me, that all this time, he was part of Umbrella and their plans to use that blasted virus?" Again she nodded. He looked at her hard. "Okay, tell me this then, Elizabeth. What is your interest in all of this?"

She looked at the captain with traces of fear within her eyes. "My orders from the Biologics Division was to gather first hand data as to the combat abilities of the new weapons. I was transferred to your team, since they knew that your team would more then likely be in ground zero of the infestation."

Jackson starred hard at her. Was it really this much of a surprise to him that his employers would do something like this to him and his team? He smiled at her the way a predator does before the final strike, and he saw her swallow hard again. "Let me guess then, corporal, we are considered expendable, is that it? Just more lab rats tossed into a laboratory setting to see what happens?"

She shook her head. "No sir, my orders expressed nothing of anyone dying. They just wanted to have first hand accounts of their combat potential. There are more then a few countries that have expressed interest in seeing what their capabilities truly are."

Captain Keitel's arms crossed his chest again. "Their capabilities, corporal? Look at their capabilities." He gestured toward the corpse of the officer again. "They are mindless, kill without regard, and don't give a shit if you are a good person or not. The perfect 'weapons' that you have looked for. Are you proud of the accomplishment?"

Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush. "They are what they were designed for, sir. You can-"

Eliza Walker stepped forward and decked the corporal, her fist slammed hard into Elizabeth's chin. With a grunt of surprise, she landed hard on her back. Angry now, she got up to hit that stupid girl that dared punch her. Much to her surprise, she felt herself restrained in a nearly unbreakable grip. In shock, the corporal found that the captain now held her arms behind her in a strong, vice-like grip. She struggled for a bit, then hung limp in defeat. With a growl of contempt, the captain dropped her hard onto the ground, and watched unmoving as her head bounced of a small rock. She now lay still, her eyes still open and glazed.

Sargent Mark Ruiz came up and stood next to Eliza, and felt rather then saw the rest of the team as they came up behind him. He looked at the Captain, and saw the sneer of contempt that he had on his lips as he stared down at the unconscious corporal. He shook his head and walked over to where officer Miller's body lay. He squatted down and looked over the body of his friend, and crossed himself. Silently, he gave a prayer to his departed friend. He stood back up, and crossed himself once more. "Via Con Dios, my friend." He walked back over to the captain, and nodded toward the unconscious Umbrella soldier. "What do we do with her?"

The captain sighed, and squatted down over the unconscious corporal. He closed her eyes, and then stood again. He turned toward the waiting group. "I say that we leave her here. She is a liability, and even though she didn't say it, I am willing to bet she would have turned on us in a second." He glanced over everyone else. He looked at the other eight remaining Umbrella soldiers under his command. "Well, what do the rest of you say?"

Lieutenant Ruiz saluted, anger in her eyes. "Sir, I can't speak for the others, but I agree. I saw we leave her to her precious 'weapons', and move on."

Sargent Alex Myers nodded. "Agreed, sir. I know I want to make it out to see my kids again."

Troopers Marc Stenson, Sonya Thurmon, John Clark, Joseph Tanner, and Alexandra King all nodded in agreement. The only holdout was the one that the captain expected. Their team medic, Bryan Watson, objected. "Captain, I know that you are mad, but you can't seriously mean to leave her to the mercies of whatever is out here? I agree, that she is a liability, but shouldn't we keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get herself or us in trouble?"

Captain Keitel smiled thinly. "Bryan, you are a great medic, and a good friend, but in this, I have to disagree. If her orders are to make sure we get 'expended' in these tests, I guarantee that she won't care if even you die, too."

The medic looked away. "Jack, I can't abide by that. I'm sorry. I took an oath to do no harm. Leaving her here would be plenty of harm."

"True, but it would be harm to her, not to us." The captain gestured toward the group. "We need to get out of here, Bryan, and get these people to safety. That is our number one priority. I need to be able to trust everyone under my command if we are to succeed. It won't happen if we have to keep watching our back because of her looking for a knife to place into our vitals."

Bryan shook his head. "It isn't my call, captain, but I will lodge a complaint when this is over with."

The captain sighed loudly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He looked briefly over the assembled people. "Bryan, I think we will all be 'lodging complaints' when this mission is over with. Starting with those bastards that tossed us into this shit, and leading to the bastards that started the cluster-fuck that led to this shit to begin with. Until then, we head to the LZ, and get these civvies out here, am I clear?"

As one, the Umbrella soldiers said, "Crystal clear, sir."

The Captain waved toward the darkness again. "Then we better get moving, time isn't standing still while we are here, and there is so much more traveling to go."

Lieutenant Ruiz led the group forward now, and Captain Keitel took to watching their six. He glanced once more toward the unconscious corporal. "May you find peace with whatever god you serve, corporal. For you will find none with us." He gently whispered, and turned back toward the column of people while they headed out of the subway construction zone, and into the blackness beyond.


	7. Chapter 7

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Six

July 6, 1998

16:30 hours

Underneath Raven Prescient in Raccoon City

Corporal Elizabeth West groaned lightly, and tried to open her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and it pounded like a jackhammer in two places. She wasn't sure which one hurt the most, and when she finally managed to get her eyes opened, she groaned again, and rolled over. She felt sick, her stomach rolled, and she almost heaved. She struggled to sit up, and felt the warm stickiness on the back of her head. Blood, her blood. She felt dizzy, and looked down at where her head rested just a moment before. She was on a rock, and there was dried congealed blood upon the rock. She felt nauseous, and both her jaw and head pulsed with pain in time with her heartbeat. _What the hell happened?_ She felt her chin, and winced. _That bitch hit me, hard._ She looked around. Where did everyone go?

Slowly, painfully, she managed to get onto her feet. She swayed a bit, but managed to keep her balance. She felt like she was trapped in slow motion, as all she did took longer then she expected. She felt the wetness of tears as they slid down her cheeks. _Why, why did I tell the Captain about my past? Why couldn't I just shut up, shake my head, and have moved on with the others?_ She knew the reason, even though her brain hadn't caught on. She liked the Captain, she liked him a lot. Elizabeth hadn't wanted to disappoint him. Maybe she even...

The corporal shook her head, and immediately regretted it. She finally couldn't keep her stomach under control, and she heaved onto the ground. She felt guilt, pain, and loss. She was intelligent, but at times, not smart. Her spilling her guts to the captain was proof of that. Her tears came down her cheeks more. _What am I doing here? I should be in a nice, safe Umbrella Biologics lab._ Elizabeth wiped her eyes, and turned on the small flashlight on her assault weapon. At least the captain hadn't left her defenseless. _Maybe there is something I can do to earn his trust again, perhaps I can still catch..._

Something heavy slammed hard into the large metal door that sealed the police station. It hit again, and she saw in the weak light that large dents appeared in the metal. She stood open-mouthed in shock. _What in the hell is that?_ She cringed as the thing pounded again, and yet more dents appeared on the door. _Whatever the hell that thing is, the power must be incredible!_ She kept her weapon trained on the door, and brought up her small recorder. She switched it to 'On', and pointed it toward the heavily dented door. She gulped, and took a breath. "This is Corporal Elizabeth West, UBCSF soldier and member of Umbrella Biologics Division. I am here in Raccoon City, and what you are seeing can only be-"

The great metal door exploded outward, the concussion of the blast knocked the corporal off her feet. She once again landed on her back, and her head and back both exploded in fresh pain. She felt blood on her face, and felt the pieces of metal shrapnel imbedded in her flesh. Slowly, painfully, she managed to get herself back up onto her feet. She brought her assault weapon up, and made sure to shine her light on the fresh smoking hole. Her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened and closed soundlessly.

Umbrella Biologics Laboratory, outside Raccoon City

16:35 hours

"Sir? You will want to see this."

Doctor Samuel Isaacs came and stood at the terminal where the tech requested his attention. Nonchalantly, he gazed at the screen for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. "What am I looking at, Tech?"

"Doctor Isaacs, we have a visual from the Tyrant prototype 'Khronos', sir. It looks to have found a survivor from one of the UBCSF teams." The tech adjusted the display of the Tyrant's HUD, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Doctor Isaacs! That is Elizabeth West! She is the one from our division that was smuggled into the UBCSF Alpha team!"

Doctor Isaacs waved with indifference. "So? She wasn't that useful on our team. She was sloppy, and she nauseated me with her useless prattle. The only ones that vouched for her were Birkin and Wesker, and neither of them are...among us, anymore."

The tech gulped. He liked Elizabeth, she had always been nice to him. He looked back at the screen, and felt sweat as it tickled down his back. "What...what should I do then, sir?"

Doctor Isaacs looked thoughtfully at the screen. "Let us see just how powerful our new Tyrant is. I want to see what kind of combat ability it is. All we have are theoretical models. Let's see just how effective it is. Unleash Khronos, and record everything."

"Yes...yes, sir." The tech looked at the terrified woman on the monitor. _I am so, so sorry, Elizabeth._ He typed in several commands into the HUD, and then hit 'Enter.'

Corporal West couldn't believe what starred at her. This large creature could only be one of the Tyrants created by the special Bioweapons division. Doctor Isaacs must have unleashed the creature to test its combat abilities in an urban environment. She was terrified, but at the same time, felt some pride at what stood before her. _It is magnificent! It must be the pinnacle of the T-Virus evolution! I get to see it first hand!_ She grinned brightly, then felt her grin fade as the eight-foot tall monster thumped forward a few steps. She watched in horror as it gripped a powerful railgun, which rose up and pointed toward her. With a shriek of terror, she dove toward the right as it fired. The projectile missed her my mere millimeters, but she wasn't going to pat herself on the back yet.

Khronos adjusted his aim, and he fired at the woman again. Somehow, her luck was incredible, and the metal round missed her and imbedded itself in the wall. The Tyrant adjusted again and followed the course of where the women ran. It anticipated her movement, and it fired again.

Elizabeth cried out in pain as something knocked against her legs, and she fell forward. She struggled to get up, but couldn't make her legs move. She glanced back, and to her shock, her legs below her knees were a few feet back. She felt the tremors in the floor, and her glazed eyes rolled up toward the bioweapon as it stood before her. She saw the barrel of the massive weapon as it was lowered toward chest. Before she could even scream, all she saw was a silver flash, and then no more.

"How disappointing. She didn't even last five minutes. Some soldier she was."

Doctor Isaacs turned on his heel, and left. The tech sat there, and bit his lip. He couldn't do anything to stop that monster with the Doctor right there. He pushed the buttons that killed her, and now, he was without one of his few friends he made here. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. _I am sorry, Elizabeth. I couldn't do anything to help you. Please, forgive me._

17:00 hours

Downtown Raccoon City

"Faster, Ed, Faster!"

"I am going as fast as I can, Al!"

Two surviving Raccoon City police officers ran like their lives depended on it. Which, it did, since they had crazy people after them, wanting the kill. The one called Ed involuntarily ducked as he heard the ricochet of a round that impacted the street just to his left. It was bad enough they barely escaped a group of walking dead, but now they had psychos shooting at them. Ed's sides burned from the exertion, but he didn't have a choice. It was either suffer the pain, or die. Some choice that life gave him. Al looked exhausted, but he wanted to survive, so he pushed himself too.

"Beltway, they are headed right toward you. Are the explosives ready, yet?"

"Yes, yes they are, Spectre. Keep them coming, I can't wait to see this!" He chortled over the commline. "Yes, they will get a 'bang' out of it, as it were!"

Spectre grunted. He hated it when the rabbits managed to outflank him. He kept running along the rooftops, taking pot shots at the two surviving cops they found. It kind of sucked for them, since they hadn't done anything to him. However, orders were orders, and if Umbrella wanted them dead, then so be it. He looked and saw that he was almost out of roof-tops to go leaping across. So he stopped, aimed, and fired one last shot.

Al and Ed ran toward an intact car. Perhaps they could get the hell out here after all. Ed cried out in pain as a round found his left side. Al turned quickly and stopped next to a trash dumpster. Beltway grinned and pushed the button, and the dumpster blew up in a large explosion of searing flames.

Ed moaned in pain while he ran past the burning debris, and saw what was left of the corpse of his partner. He felt the burns on his face, and the sicking wetness of his left side. _Have...Have to find a safe place to hide...Have to..._ He felt groggy, but continued into a small parking garage. His vision sparkled along the edges. _Have to find a place to hide, have...to stop myself from going into shock._

"Damn it!" Spectre ground out over the USS Delta team commline. "Rabbit one made it into a parking garage. "Lupo, Bertha, did you find his trail?"

"Of course I found his trail. He is leaving quite the nasty red stains behind. Good shot."

Spectre growled. "If it had been a good shot, he would have already been dead! Don't go in without me. I want the pleasure of seeing my kill up close and personal."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Spectre. Lupo, out."

Spectre finally made it down from the rooftop, and stood next to the rest of his team. He grinned under his mask. "Let's finish that rabbit, I am ready for fresh meat."

Lupo nodded, and pointed toward the doorway. Spectre and Beltway took the lead, while Vector activated his cloak, and went in first. The rest of the team followed him in, and soon the dark of the parking garage made it difficult to discern anything. Lupo grunted. "Night-vision, now." She switched her scope to the night-vision mode. She heard numerous clicks that confirmed the team were all on the same setting. She kept her finger on the trigger, ready to fill a target full of lead.

"Lupo, hold up. We have visitors just up ahead."

Lupo held up a closed fist, and the rest of the team went silent. They heard a few quiet grunts, and what sounded like a knife going through flesh. More then once, they heard the unmistakable sound of bones as they broke. With a grunt of satisfaction, Vector came back onto the commline. "Our visitors were evicted. Should be good to come through, now."

Bertha grumbled. "Should be good? Is it clear, or isn't it clear?"

"Clear enough even for you, Bertha. Shake your ass and get moving."

Lupo almost laughed at Bertha uselessly flicking off their scout. It didn't take much to get her going. Lupo shook her head. "Enough. Let's make sure that the rabbit is dead, and then we must locate our Alpha team. Hunk reported picking up the sample, we must retrieve it."

After several clicks of acknowledgement, the USS team moved further into the garage. They found Vector waiting for them, and various zombie corpses all over the place. Bertha grunted. "Not bad, Vector. Too bad you didn't save some for us."

Four Eyes ignored Bertha and Vector's banter, and made her way toward the remains of one of the now dead zombies. She removed a sample container from her pack, and began withdrawing blood from the creature. Lupo groaned in frustration. "Four Eyes, now is not the time for a sample! Move it!"

Four Eyes ground her teeth in frustration, but complied. She at least had something from this trip now, and she stowed it in her pack. She ran and caught up with the rest of them, and found them stopped at where a blood trail ended. It was if something grabbed him, and drug him off...

Immediately, Lupo and the rest of their team raised their weapons toward the ceiling. There was the answer to where Spectre's rabbit went. Straight into a nest of bioweapons! Immediately, the entire team's weapons spat fire, and spent cartridges flew without remorse. It seemed that when they finally killed one, another one immediately took its place. One dropped off the ceiling, and landed with a thud not more then about ten feet from them. Beltway threw an anti-B.O.W. Grenade that he had saved for just an emergency. The grenade exploded, and spread special chemicals designed to break-down the body of a bioweapon.

Lupo moved like her namesake, and her weapons spat death to all that came across her path. Between the grenades, and their quick reactions, they soon destroyed everything that was in the parking garage. Everyone could hear their ragged breathing over the commline. Several of them shook from all the adrenaline. Vector and Spectre grinned slapped their weapons. "Fuck, yeah! That was just what I needed!" Spectre spat out.

Lupo's chest heaved as she fought to bring her breathing under control. She had to agree with Spectre, that felt really good. The only problem that she had with it, was that it meant they had expended a great deal of their ammunition already. They were going to have to stock up again soon, lest they run out at the wrong time. She tapped her earpiece. "Lupo to Lupus, come in."

"Affirmative, Lupo, Lupus one here. What do you need?"

The USS Delta team leader looked at the bodies of the biohazards. "We have expended a great deal of ammunition on a group of targets. We are located downtown Raccoon City. Will head to the roof, and wait for the airdrop there."

"Acknowledged, Lupo. Will meet you there."

Lupo tapped her earpiece. She grinned at her team. "Well, time to head to the rooftop. Let's go."

Spectre grumbled. "Still didn't get to see my last rabbit I got."

Bertha smacked Spectre's back. "Get over it, darling. When we get to the roof, think of all the potential targets just dying to meet your acquaintance."

Spectre glared at Bertha. "I hate it when you call me that."

Bertha shrugged, then followed Lupo up the stairs at the back of the garage. Vector grabbed the back of Four Eyes, and pulled her up from the corpse where she tried to collect another sample. "Not now, Lady Freako. We need our ammo, if we are to continue." Four Eyes finally found her footing, and glared at their scout. "I have a job to do too, you know."

Vector shrugged. "Don't care. You want to be left behind by yourself, that's your business. Me? I want to at least have several clips of ammo and grenades back on my person. Besides, I want more rabbits to hunt."

Four Eyes glared at the man as he headed up the stairs. She took one last look at the huge collection of specimens, and decided that she would get her sample later. She headed up the stairs to join her compatriots.

Airspace above Raccoon City

17:15 hours

Flight Officer Thomas Briggs felt the trickles of sweat that beaded on his forehead. His eyes rarely left the display that gave them a good view of the streets of Raccoon City. The Alpha Team had been out of contact for a couple of hours now, and he was getting nervous. He hated radio silence, and wanted nothing more then try to contact the captain. His orders stood though, and he didn't dare alter them. For the twentieth time in the space of 5 minutes, he checked his fuel gauge yet again. It was still plenty full, but he hated that it slowly, and steadily was dipping down toward the 'E' part of the gauge. They were good to have fully fueled their birds up, but even these Mi-24 monsters still couldn't run on just air. He watched the horizon, and much to his surprise, there was another bird that belonged to Umbrella headed toward downtown. He tapped the shoulder of his co-pilot. "Mark, there she is, the bird that belongs to that new team, I bet ya."

Mark Turner nodded. "I see her, Tom. It certainly looks like a normal bird. Wonder what the hell they are up to?"

"Don't know, don't care. I am not going anywhere near them until we have some..."

"Can anyone hear me? Repeat, this is Lieutenant Elliot Neal of UBCSF team Charlie! We are Code Blue, and need immediate extraction."

Tom looked at his monitor. _Holy shit! The captain would have my ass in a sling if I don't answer them!_ He reached and adjusted his mouthpiece, but before he hit the stub to initiate communication, Mark reached out and stopped him. "Tom, no, we can't respond to them! We are under total radio-"

"I don't give a shit, Mark! If we don't answer a Code Blue, the Captain will have our hides as seat cushions!" He hit the stub on the communication board before him. "Lieutenant Neal, this is Flight Officer Briggs of Alpha Team's hilo Alpha. What is your status?"

There was a burst of static. "Officer Briggs? Thank God! Our situation is compromised..." There were sharp barks or heavy weapons fire over the comm. "We have encountered more biohazards then we can deal with. I have no information on the status of either Bravo or Echo teams. We are down to eight people left from both Charlie and Delta teams. Lieutenant Jeanna Hall is dead, as are most of her Delta team. We can't make it to our extraction LZ, Officer Briggs. We have tried to hail our evacuation, but they don't answer. We require immediate assistance, or we will be overrun within the next ten minutes!"


	8. Chapter 8

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Seven

July 6, 1998

17:20 hours

Airspace above Raccoon City

Flight Officer Briggs was beside himself with frustration. He knew he needed to get to the remains of Charlie and Delta teams, but he had to keep on station for when Team Alpha ascended from the depths of Raccoon City. He chewed his lip in concern, and looked at the communication board again. He had to say something, or at least have acknowledged their emergency request. He hit the stud, but just as his mouth parted to speak, the panel lit again.

"Alpha Team hilo Alpha, come in, please."

Tom blinked in surprise. How many people were going to contact him today? "Hilo Alpha to unknown party, please keep this line clear, there is an emergency-"

"That, Flight Officer, is the reason why I broke the radio silence that I ordered. This is UBCSF Colonel Allison Westmire in Alpha Team hilo Charlie. You will stay on station, and wait for contact with Captain Keitel. Hilo Bravo will come with us to to rescue the remains of both Charlie and Delta teams."

Tom and Mark both looked at each other with the same shocked expressions. The bloody colonel was with them this whole time! Tom finally tapped the communication stud to acknowledge, not trusting his voice to respond. Both watched in muted silence as hilo Bravo and Charlie both left their airspace toward the emergency signal. Mark shook his head. "Son-of-a-bitch. The colonel was here with us all this time. I think I need to change my shorts."

Flight Officer Briggs nodded, and wiped his face. He clicked the communication stud again. "Lieutenant Neal, we have dispatched hilos Bravo and Charlie to your area. Prepare for extraction."

Relief was palpable. "Thank you, Flight Officer Briggs." The barks of multiple assault rifles were heard again. "Aim for their head, aim for their head! We will be waiting, Charlie One out."

Tom clicked the stud, and breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Thank God the colonel was here and authorized it, otherwise..."

Mark nodded. "I know. Something bad is going on, Tom. Where the hell were Charlie and Delta's choppers? They were supposed to be on standby, same as us."

"Don't know, I agree though, something is up..."

"Captain Keitel to hilo Alpha. Captain Keitel to hilo Alpha, do you acknowledge, Alpha?"

Flight Officer Briggs grinned. "Affirmative, Cap. Damn, it is good to hear your voice! Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Long story, Tom. No time to go over things now. How are things looking up there?"

Tom shook his head. "Cap, you aren't going to believe this one. We got a Code Blue from the remains of Charlie and Delta teams."

"God, a Code Blue? What the hell are you waiting for then! Go get them!"

The Flight Officer shook his head, though he knew the gesture wasn't seen. "No worries, Captain. You want to know our second big shock of the day? Colonel Westmire was in hilo Charlie!"

The line was quiet. "Colonel Westmire was in hilo Charlie? Since when?"

"Since this whole thing began, Captain. She took hilos Bravo and Charlie to extract the remains of the two stranded teams. From there, your guess is as good as mine. I have to tell you though, Cap, I have to piss like no one's business."

Jackson chuckled softly. "Yeah, I can understand that one, Tom. We finally emerged from the subway tunnels, but we have had a couple of casualties along the way."

Tom felt his mouth go dry. "How bad, sir?"

"Bad enough. We found six civilians, but we already lost one. We also lost Corporal Elizabeth West, too. I will fill you in when we are not on an open communication channel. Has there been any other changes while we were out of earshot?"

"There have been some interesting developments, sir." He adjusted the angle of the cameras below the cockpit. "In the time we have been up here, there has been a flurry of activity at the southern end of Raccoon City. There appear to be plenty of survivors down that way. We can't see complete details, but it looks like a large part of the RPD and what is left of the S.T.A.R.S seem to be held up in the main RPD police station."

Tom turned and noticed that strange Umbrella chopper they saw buzzing around earlier held its position not too far from where hilo Alpha hovered patiently. "Hold on there, Captain. That strange Umbrella bird we saw earlier? She is hovering over a building in the middle of downtown."

"Acknowledged. Can you tell what they are doing?"

"Not really, Cap. My cams don't quite traverse that far over to get a clear view. It does look like the competition is there upon the roof, though. Perhaps they are getting an ammo drop?"

The Captain made a sound in the back of his throat. "Could well be. We are fine for now for ammo, but we really need those other birds back to get the civvies out. Can you patch me through to the Colonel?"

Mark looked over at the communication board and hit one of the lit button. "Try her now, Captain."

17:30 hours

Center of Raccoon City

Captain Keitel looked toward the sky. "Alpha Team hilo Charlie, please come in. Colonel Westmire? Please respond."

"Well, Captain Keitel, I see you have been in contact with your pilot."

"Affirmative ma'am. With all due respect, but why the hell are you here, colonel? What the hell is going on?"

"Captain, I will brief you, but not before we finish extracting what is left of Charlie and Delta teams."

Lieutenant Ruiz saw the annoyance upon the captain's face. "Affirmative, Colonel. Please, don't take too long. It isn't bad here, yet, but it seems there is an increase in biohazard activity. We have civilians that need extracted."

"Affirmative, Captain. Once we have them extracted, we will head to the LZ outside of Raccoon City. The choppers will be refueled and reloaded before our return."

Jackson grunted. "Don't take too long, Colonel. Hilo Alpha will need to be rotated out, too."

"Acknowledged. Out."

The Captain turned to the group. "Well, it looks like our rides has been postponed. I apologize for not getting you out sooner."

Sargent Ruiz shrugged. "It is what it is, captain. I have to ask though, what is a Code Blue?"

Lieutenant Ruiz sighed and nodded her head. "Roo, it means that our teams are being overrun, and require immediate extraction. Basically, it is a plea to save their asses."

Corporal Charlie Rogers shook his head. "Who gives a shit what it means? This whole city is turning into a 'Code Blue'!" He glanced at the Sargent. "Hey, Roo? How about we try to get hold of one of our guys? We should be able to communicate with our main station at this point. I mean, come on! We have to help the citizens!"

Sargent Ruiz shook his head. "Charlie, I don't really know what to do at this point. I am tired, scared, and saw a good friend massacred by something that couldn't be identified, earlier." He wiped his face with back of his sleeve. "I just want to get the hell out of here before it gets worse."

Captain Keitel stepped forward, then brought his sidearm up. He gestured down toward the police officer. "Get Down!"

Sargent Ruiz hit the deck a mere second before the Umbrella captain fired off a round. He turned his head and looked up as a biohazard stood mere feet from him. The bullet cleanly entered between the eyes, and blew blood and brain matter out behind its skull. With one pitiful moan, it toppled backward and landed upon the concrete. He was shocked to find that there were others now, and he heard their faint moans as they shuffled their way. Quickly, he got up and ran over next to the Umbrella captain. He glanced at Jackson, who nodded once toward him. With a sigh of relief, Mark nodded back. He pulled his pistol from its holster, and clicked off the safety.

"Gracias, amigo."

The captain nodded again. He knew that it wasn't going to stay clear forever, and the biohazards seemed to heading toward the southern part of the city now. He snorted. _Of__course__they__are,__that__is__where__the__food__is._ He gestured toward the people beside and behind him. "Okay, here is the best idea for now. We still need to extract the civvies, and complete what we came here for." He looked quickly around, then pointed. "That building will do. We make for it, clean it out, and wait for the choppers there."

Lieutenant Ruiz frowned. "Captain, that isn't our designated LZ though."

Jackson nodded. "I know, Lieutenant, but it can't be helped. I don't want any further risk to the civvies. They need to get out of here."

Frank, who had been very quiet, shrugged. "I don't mind the idea. If it gets me away from these stinking things, sounds good to me. Well, getting out of here, and a beer."

Eliza hung close to Officer Weller. "I would definitely like to get out of here, Captain." She shook her and fumbled with her borrowed Beretta. "I will already have nightmares probably for the rest of my life."

Captain Keitel shook his head. _Civilians._ "Okay, then that is our destination. Let's get this mobile buffet moving then."

Jackson was pleasantly surprised. The building had been relatively clear of biohazards, and what few they encountered were easily put down. Because it proved easy at the beginning, he became a bit arrogant, and even a little sloppy. He opened the door that led up onto the roof, and was shocked when three biohazards came through the door and pilled up on top of him. He grunted in surprise, and pushed and pushed as he bobbed and weaved to avoid being bit. It proved too much, and he was seconds from getting mauled.

Trooper Joseph Tanner breathed hard. He was surprised when that biohazard jumped him from the open closet door. After a brief struggle, he blew its brains out, and kicked the inert corpse over onto the floor. He jumped up from the floor, and saw to his horror that the Captain was jumped by three of the things as he opened their last door. Quickly, he sprinted over toward the melee. He clicked his earpiece as he ran. "Trouble on the top floor, the Captain was just jumped by three biohazards. Please, get here quickly!"

Jackson fought hard to keep his throat from being torn out. He was lucky that the other two flopped around like dying fish after he kicked them away. This last one though was big and burly, probably one of the people that worked with Frank Timmons, since they both had the same build. His strength was flagging though, and the creature continued to lunge toward his throat. The other two finally managed to get onto their feet, and began their track back toward him. If this was going to be his final fight, at least he would take them out with him.

Two quick gunshots banged loudly within the enclosed hallway, and much to the Captain's relief, the other two biohazards had a bullet lodged between their eyes. He turned to avoid the set of teeth that came at him, and saw it was Joseph Tanner. He grinned briefly and grunted. "Joseph, can you help me get this thing off of me?"

The trooper nodded, and placed his sidearm back into its holster. He hurled himself toward the bulky biohazard, and pulled with all his strength as the captain shoved it away. With a grunt, Captain Keitel rolled over and whipped out his sidearm. He clicked the laser light on, and the red dot danced just above the biohazard's earhole. Joseph screamed as the zombie bit down on his left hand, and then the head exploded. With a kick, Jackson sent the biohazard over to the side. He clicked off his laser, and placed his sidearm back into the holster. He quickly got down to one knee. The trooper spasmed, and his eyes rolled around in their sockets.

Jackson clicked his earpiece. "Bryan! Bryan, get your ass up here on the double! Joseph was wounded!"

He grabbed Joseph's chin, and roughly brought his eyes level with his own as he slapped the trooper's face gently. "Joseph! Joseph, look at me! You are going into shock, and you must stay conscious!" The trooper's eyes threatened to roll back into his head. He slapped his face harder. "Joseph! Stay with me! I am not loosing you now, you dumb son-of-a-bitch! You aren't getting out of this mission that easy!"

The Captain looked up just in time as a pair of hands shoved him over. Jackson lost his balance and fell over onto his side. He felt two pairs of strong hands, one feminine, the other masculine, as they slid under his armpits. With a grunt, he was helped up off the floor. He turned to thank them, and wasn't surprised that Mary was the female that helped him up. What surprised him, was that it was her brother that helped get the captain to his feet. The Sargent nodded at him, and then went and joined the others as they watched the hallways. Before he knew what happened, Mary's arms wrapped around his bulky midsection.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jack. I thought we lost you."

Jackson was torn between the desire to hug her back, and his need for professionalism. He finally gave up and returned her hug. He pulled away from her, and looked into her worried eyes. "I'm sorry, Mary. That was my fault, I got sloppy."

"Now we have a soldier wounded for it too, bossman."

The Captain whipped around and saw their medic while he worked hard to get Joesph stabilized. Without even bothering to look up, Bryan's tone was scathing. "Captain, how many times did you tell us to pair up on our way up here? Why in the name of hell didn't you have Joseph or one of us watch your back when you came up here?"

Jackson was taken aback when Bryan gave him an icy stare before he returned to patching Joseph up. The captain blew his breath out in a loud huff. He couldn't be angry at Bryan, he was right, this was on him. "I grew complacent, Bryan." He quietly said. "I arrogantly believed that the rest of the way was clear, and nothing was before us of any consequence."

The medic gave Jackson another hard stare before his look softened a little. "Yeah, Jack, I think we all did. I am just angry that I wasn't up here with you." He finished administering a shot of morphine into the wounded soldier. "Truly, he got off pretty easy. When we get back to base, he is going to need some serious work on that hand, but at least he is breathing and still alive."

"How much longer, Sargent?"

Bryan tightened the bandages on the trooper's hand. "Just a bit more. Going to rig a sling to keep him from doing anymore damage to that hand."

Jackson nodded, and gestured toward the roof. "I am going to bring Lieutenant Ruiz with me to check on the roof, Sargent?" He nodded toward the police sargent. "Back us up, please."

Sargent Ruiz nodded, and pulled his sidearm. He stood in the doorway, and watched as the pair quickly and quietly made their way to the back of the room beyond. With a nod to his Lieutenant, the Captain led the way up the stairs to the roof. Someone groaned in pain, and Roo turned his head and winced.

They finally got the wounded Alpha team member up, and he didn't look so good. He was pale, and sweated profusely. His head lolled around on his neck, and his eyes were glassy. He heard his sister in the military use a term called 'combat ineffective.' He judged by the appearance of the wounded trooper, that he definitely fit the term. Between his wounded hand, (which must have been a real bitch since it hadn't stopped bleeding.) to the morphine pumped into his veins, he barely was able to put one foot in front of the other. In actuality, it appeared more to the police sarge that both Frank Timmons and Officer Weller were the ones that pulled his weight.

Sargent Alex Myers tapped his earpiece. "Yeah, Captain. I read you. Clear?"

"Affirmative, Alex. Though, I have to admit, it is hot as hell up here."

Sargent Myers chuckled. "What do you expect, boss? I think it is above 90 degrees, today. Give our take anything more from the ample humidity."

Captain Keitel grunted. "Yeah, I feel every degree up here, too. Bring 'em up."

"Affirmative, captain. Out."

Sargent Myers waved them on. "Alright guys, let's go."

Sargent Watson wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Didn't do much, since the beads of sweat he wiped were already replaced. He mentally thumped himself. _Need to run an IV for Joseph, if the blood loss shock doesn't get him, dehydration just might._ He heard Joseph moan again, and he tapped Frank on the shoulder. "Set him down, gently, right there behind the maintenance shed. It will provide him some shade, and a place I can setup an IV for him."

Frank nodded, and he and Officer Weller gently laid him down where the medic requested. Jackson went over to the shed, and saw the lock. With a sigh of annoyance, he carefully aimed at the lock. "Going to have to shoot the lock off. Fire in the hole."

He fired a single round, and despite the fact it should have been dead on, it hit the lock off angle. Oh sure, it was enough damage the lock gave, but there was pride involved, here. With a frown, he picked up the damaged lock and hurled it off the roof. He hoped it would nail one of the biohazards below with a good crack upon the head. He winced as he came around the side, as he saw Bryan pierce the needle of the IV into Joseph's arm. He shivered. _God, I hate needles!_

As their medic did his best to make Joseph comfortable, he drifted in and out of awareness. When he drifted back into awareness, he looked at Bryan, and he became nauseated. He closed his eyes, and held them closed as he waited for the feeling to pass. It did, and he opened his eyes again, and just like before, the sight of Bryan made him nauseated again. He felt sick to his stomach, because he realized that as he looked at his friend, his dim brain realized that he was getting hungry, and not the food they kept in their pack, either. The desire for flesh came foremost in his thoughts now. _What the hell is happening to me?_


	9. Chapter 9

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Eight

July 6, 1998

18:00 hours

Rooftop, central Raccoon City

_Damn__is__it__ever__hot__up__here!_ Captain Keitel wiped his forehead with back of his sleeve. He felt the sweat as it trickled down both his chest and back. He grabbed the bottled water beside him and took a sip. He grimaced. _Warm__bottled__water__always__tastes__like__shit._ He glanced at his team, then the civilians. They all gave him small smiles and the occasional nod. At least their morale was good at the moment, so he wouldn't complain. He felt bile at the back of his throat when he looked at Joseph. Was it his imagination, or did he look worse? He gritted his teeth. _Come__on,__kid.__You__have__to__make__it.__I__don't__want__to__lose__anyone__else__on__my__watch._ He looked up into the sky, and was pleasantly surprised to see that thick clouds appeared to slowly be headed their way. _Maybe__it__will__help__cool__this__hellhole__down._

"Captain Keitel? Are you there? Please respond."

The Captain grinned. _Game. Set. Match._ He tapped his earpiece. "Go ahead, Colonel. I am all ears."

Colonel Westmire snorted. "I will believe that, when I see it, Jack. Refueling is nearly completed, and your three birds will be on their way toward you in approximately half an hour."

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. "Excellent news, Colonel. We have a WIA, and we need him extracted with the civilians."

"Captain, how was your trooper wounded? Was he shot, or was he bit?"

"Colonel, don't be so much in a rush, it really isn't-"

"Captain, was he wounded through a scuffle with a biohazard?"

Captain Keitel was taken aback by both her abruptness and urgency. "Well, he was bitten on the hand by a biohazard, it was no big-"

"Captain, listen very carefully. On our brief flight to our refitting and refueling station, Lieutenant Neal briefed me quickly about what they encountered. Besides loose bioweapons, he confirmed to me that they lost many of their people to wounds suffered from action against the biohazards. Even just a small bite led to them becoming biohazards. While they tended their wounded, the wounded troopers turned feral, and attacked their own people."

Jackson's eyes widened in surprise. _Oh__shit!__Joseph!_ He spun around and noticed that Bryan just left him, and that one of his other troops, John Clark, now sat next to him and mopped his forehead. _Fuck,__if__he__turns__now..._ He grabbed his sidearm from its holster, and clicked the safety off. He walked quickly toward the pair of his soldiers. The civilians and the rest of his people looked at him with both puzzlement and apprehension. He now waved his trooper away. "John! Get away from him, now!"

Trooper John Clark looked up at his commander with disbelief. What the hell was the captain up to now? His friend moaned again, but it sounded different. He took away the towel used to mop his forehead and watched in stunned amazement when his eyes opened again. They appeared cloudy, as though he suddenly developed cataracts. _What__in__the__name__of__hell?_ He leaned forward to get a better look.

Suddenly, the wounded soldier lurched forward and wrapped its mouth around John's throat. Before he cried out in surprise, Joseph tore his throat out. John reached toward his throat, and felt his life-blood as it gushed from the massive wound on his throat. With one last effort, John gurgled once more, then he fell heavily backward onto the rooftop. The now zombified Joesph Tanner moaned and gurgled while he crawled over to the corpse as it twitched and spasmed. It leaned forward in its desire to feed upon the fresh flesh...

A shot rang out, and punched through the skull of the former UBCSF trooper named Joseph Tanner. The corpse slumped limply upon the dead body of John Clark. The civilians were open-mouthed in utter shock, as were the rest of Alpha team. Captain Keitel nudged the corpse of Joseph Tanner with his boot, and it fell over onto its back. With a look of sadness, Jackson pointed the muzzle of his weapon to a couple of inches above John Clark's forehead. He closed his eyes as he fired his weapon once more. He opened his eyes, and with one last look, he turned away from the carnage with slumped shoulders.

Lieutenant Ruiz stood rooted to the spot. What she just saw, just wasn't possible! One of her trusted comrades just tore out the throat of another! Then, her CO, the man that she loved so much, just put a round into each of their heads. Mary finally willed herself to move, but her body failed to respond. Sargent Myers ran up to the captain with a look of anger upon his face. "Captain, what the bloody hell?"

Stone-faced, Captain Keitel hit his earpiece. "Colonel? Your warning about the change came too late to save one of my soldiers, but the situation is contained." He said softly.

Colonel Westmire sighed. "I am sorry, Jackson, for your loses. We soon will be lifting off and headed toward the primary LZ in about five minutes."

Jackson walked over to the edge of the roof, and looked down into the streets of Raccoon City. There were more biohazards that lurched through the streets then before they came up here. If he led his people back through that mess, he would lose more good people. He shook his head as he walked over toward his people. "Negative, Colonel Westmire. We are on a rooftop in central RC. The streets are now filled with biohazards. If I take my people through that, more will die. I can't risk it, Colonel." He clicked a button on his headset. "I just activated the homing beacon. Please direct our birds here, instead."

The Colonel growled in annoyance. "Alright, Captain, we play it your way. ETA to your location, roughly fifteen minutes. Out."

Jackson walked over to where his people sat or stood, and sat heavily down upon the hot rooftop. He sighed and rubbed his face. _How__many__more__are__we__going__to__lose__before__this__nightmare__is__over?_ He felt her presence without opening his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mary." He whispered quietly.

The Alpha Team XO sighed and shook her head. "There isn't anything really to be sorry about, Jack." She sat next to him, and looked out toward the southern end of Raccoon City. "We weren't briefed about this, they just threw us out here and expected us to clean it up like any of the other breaches." She looked at the captain. "You did what you could. You tried to warn John before Joseph turned. You made sure that he couldn't come back as one of those...things."

The captain opened his eyes and gazed toward the sky again. "Was it a mistake, Mary, for me to have left Elizabeth behind? If she had been with us, I bet she would have warned us about it in the first place."

Lieutenant Ruiz shook her head. "Jack, you don't know that. For all we knew, she would have withheld that information from us. She wasn't too be trusted. It very well could have ended up worse for us if she had still been along. Trust yourself, we do."

Jackson glanced at Mary, and gave her a rare smile. "Thank you, Mary."

He got up, and looked at Sargent Myers. "Alex, can I get you to do me a favor?"

The blonde sargent nodded. "What do you need, boss?"

Jackson gazed over at the mess of their dead across the roof. "Please gather up any food, ammo, and supplies that either of them had left. We will need to distribute it among the rest of us."

The sargent exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Sure boss, I'm on it."

Sargent Ruiz sat on the rooftop next to his sister, and looked up at the Alpha leader. "Well, captain, what are we going to do now?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nothing, Roo. We are just going to wait here."

The police sargent grimaced. "I only let friends or family call me that, captain."

Captain Keitel sighed. "My apologies, sargent. I won't-"

The sargent waved his hand. "Doesn't matter, jeffe, if you wish to, you can."

Colonel Westmire steepled her fingers impatiently while she felt her stomach flop with hilo Charlie's take-off. She glanced toward the front of the bird, and mulled over everything the lieutenant told her. Biohazards run amuck, bioweapons unleashed upon the civilian population. Hell, even a murderous team of mercenaries that may or may not target her people. Would Umbrella really do this, or had someone else compromised everything they had here? _I__seriously__doubt__this__was__an__'accident'__no__matter__how__it__started.__Too__much__just__doesn't__add__up._

Flight Officer Meghan Hudson kept hilo Charlie straight and level. She frowned as she looked at her cockpit controls. She looked closer at the fuel gauge, and sure enough, it was only three-quarters full, not all the way filled. She thumped the gauge with her gloved finger a few times, but didn't notice a change. _What__the__hell?__They__told__us__we__were__fully__fueled!_ She pulled her mouthpiece down, and glanced toward hilo Bravo off her starboard side. Meghan clicked the communication stud. "Hey Franklin, you have a second?"

Flight Officer Franklin Ramone grinned. "Of course, babe, you know I always have a second for you."

Flight Officer Hudson rolled her eyes. "Frank, seriously. Check your gauges. Notice anything funny?"

Franklin shook his head with a chuckle, and glanced at his own cockpit display. His grin faded as he noticed that his fuel gauge wasn't on 'F'. He reached forward and popped it with his finger a few times. He turned slightly and glanced back toward his co-pilot. "Pete, do you see this shit?"

Pete Marcus, co-pilot of hilo Bravo leaned over. His eyebrows bunched together. "Son-of-a-bitch! They told us that we were fully fulled up!" He looked at Franklin. "What the hell is going on?"

Tom's voice came across both of their channels. "Mine wasn't filled all the way to the top, either. They told us that we were at max capacity!" They heard some shuffles. "Shit! What about weapons? What are your stocks of ammo like?"

Silence on the commline. "We are no longer fully loaded in hilo Bravo." A pause. "I'll be dipped in shit! According to the stores lists, the minis are dry."

"Ours too, in hilo Charlie."

"Oh shit! Make that unanimous with hilo Alpha! They robbed us blind!"

Colonel Westmire swallowed hard. _This__isn't__possible!__Surely,__there__is__some__logical__reason__behind__this!_ "Flight Officer Hudson, what is our status?"

Megan turned slightly toward Colonel Westmire, her eyes never left the sky before them. "We are at less then 75% fuel capacity, and no ammo in the minis for fire support. If our boys and girls on the ground run into trouble, best we can do is either spit or pee on the enemy."

The colonel stood, and walked toward the side door. She glanced outside while the scenery drifted by, and moved her earpiece. "Captain Keitel, this is Colonel Westmire on emergency freq, please respond."

Captain Keitel finally finished the warm water he started earlier, he just wiped his mouth and tossed the bottle across the rooftop.

"Captain Keitel, this is Colonel Westmire on emergency freq, please respond."

Jackson jumped slightly, and jumped to his feet. He looked toward the northern sky, and saw three dots that closed rapidly toward their position. He smiled, but was puzzled. _Why__the__emergency__freq?__Surely,__she__doesn't__believe__we__are__in__that__much__trouble,__does__she?_ He tapped his earpiece, then moved the little slider to the appropriate frequency. "Alright, Colonel, I have you on the emergency freq, what is wrong?"

"Captain, Jackson, something is seriously wrong." She caught her breath. "We are less then five minutes from you, and when we checked fuel stores, realized they only filled the birds three-quarters full."

He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"That isn't the worst of it. When this started, I made sure that all three birds had plenty of ammo for the minis in case of trouble. After we left the station, now there isn't even two rounds left in the ammo bins! They stripped them clean!"

The captain felt bile as it crept up his throat. "Colonel, just what are you saying?"

"Captain, what I am saying is that we have been intentionally sabotaged! We can't support you if you run into trouble, and with reduced fuel, we can't hang around very long."

"Colonel, what about our assigned missions?"

"Don't bother with the recovery of the G-Virus sample, Captain. Let the USS Delta team handle that mess. If operative HUNK and his group messed up getting it, then his proteges can clean the mess up. Better them then you at this point."

"Understood, Colonel."

"Worry bout getting the civilians out of there. We can pick you up, and fly you to the less infected southern end, and try to assist with the evacuations there. I understand that in a little bit, the regular UBCS teams will be heading in to support."

Jackson snorted. "Those undisciplined mercenaries? Are they really going to dump them onto the city? At least we are professionals!"

Colonel Westmire grinned. "Beggars can't be choosers, Jackson. At least with them in, that will give more firepower at your disposal. Also caught on the police scanner that RPD has setup a series of barricades to slow down the biohazards, and are preparing a 'last stand' of sorts with most of their heavy firepower. They are timing the airdrops of the UBCS teams to be about the same time."

"How soon?"

"Soon, Captain. I have a feeling though that things are not going to go according to plan for them, either. I have to...wait, hold on a moment.."

Colonel Westmire cut the transmission, and strained to hear. She would have sworn that she heard a...yes, there it was again. It was a faint beep, and the beeps came at roughly one second intervals. She poked around in some of the bags of supplies that they picked up from the stop. Something wasn't right, and she dove into one of the bags and began removing everything she found. It wasn't there, were was that annoying sound coming from?

"Colonel, is there a problem?"

Colonel Westmire glanced over her shoulder. "I don't know, Flight Officer Hudson. I keep hearing something beeping back here, and I swear the beeps come at roughly one-second timings. Almost like it is a timer, or some-"

The Colonel's eyes widened in shock. In the last stock of supplies that she sorted through, she found a timer attached to about four pounds of C4 explosives! The timer on it said that it was down to the last ten seconds! She practically jammed her earpiece into her skull, as hard as she hit it. "Captain, hilos Alpha and Bravo, emergency! Emergency! Explosives found on hilo Charlie! Get clear, I reapeat get cle-"

Captain Keitel and his Alpha team and civilians watched in muted horror as their rescuers suddenly dove away in evasive action from the middle chopper. To Jackson's stunned amazement, hilo Charlie, the most out-fitted Mi-24 at their disposal, just exploded into a large cloud of shrapnel, fire, and debris. Everyone on the rooftop hit the deck, and the captain saw to his immense relief that hilo Alpha appeared intact. His relief was short lived though, when he saw the damage to hilo Bravo.

Hilo Bravo dove away with the Colonel's warning, but it was not soon enough. The left side of the chopper took a grate deal of shrapnel damage, and the tail rotor barely functioned. The engines gave a whine as Flight Officer Ramone fought his controls and adjusted pitch and altitude. If something didn't improve soon, hilo Bravo was going down. He ceased forward momentum, and worked on giving her altitude. He smiled for just a moment as she finally responded to his touch. It was sluggish, but she responded. If he just coaxed her gently, he should be able to...

Hilo Bravo shook violently, and the alarms sounded in the cockpit. The tail rotor finally had enough, and shut down just as the main engines blew. Franklin hit the communication stud. "Mayday!, Mayday! This is UBCSF chopper Hilo Bravo! We are going down, repeat we are going down."

_This isn't happening!_ Captain Keitel stood unmoving on the rooftop, and watched as hilo Bravo trailed thick smoke as it rapidly descended toward their building. With what seemed almost divine intervention, in the last few meters, it rolled away and crashed into the street below. The wreckage skidded into a deserted building across from them, and finally came to an abrupt stop. He came toward the edge of the building, and looked down at the smoking wreckage of hilo Bravo.

"Franklin, Pete, either of you copy?" Silence. "Franklin, Pete, are either of you two still with us? Please, respond!"

"Cap?" There was violent coughing. "This...this is Franklin. Pete, well, he's had it."

Jackson turned away. _Damn it!_ "What kind of shape are you in, Frank?"

More violent coughing. "I just coughed up a lot of blood, Cap." He rasped. "Don't think I will last much-"

The damaged Mi-24, formally Team Alpha Hilo Bravo, exploded in a great fireball. The concussion from the explosion knocked Captain Keitel and anyone standing off their feet. With the explosion this close, it was deafening, and it shook the building. Debris rained down upon the rooftop, as well as the street. The flames shot out of the wreckage, and spread along the street and building.

Jackson came out the fog he found himself in. It seemed eerily silent, and he finally opened his eyes. Lieutenant Ruiz's lips moved, but the captain couldn't hear. She appeared relieved, and she reached down to help him up. He turned and noticed that the police corporal, Charlie Rogers, also helped him up. Jackson finally stood on his own shaky feet, and placed his hands on his knees as he bent over a bit. He was in shock, and felt the tingles and perspiration that occurred. He took several slow, calming breathes. Quickly, the feeling passed, but it still sounded like he heard things as if in a deep well. His right arm was tugged, and he saw the Lieutenant ripped his sleeve off. _What the hell?_

Mary knew Jackson was in shock, and saw the blood from the wounds on his right arm. She ripped the sleeve off, and signaled Bryan over toward them. She looked toward the sky, and breathed a small sigh of relief. Hilo Alpha managed to get away, and appeared to be undamaged. However, they went from three choppers to one. There was no way that they were all going to get out of here now. She saw the police corporal as he starred at the sky and shook his head.

"Well, that sucks!" Charlie muttered as he kicked a piece of wreckage off the roof.


	10. Chapter 10

Resident Evil: Shadows of Umbrella

Dismember Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil in any shape or form. However, if Capcom is interested in some of my characters, please let me know. :)

Please Read and Review!

Chapter Nine

July 6, 1998

19:30 hours

Rooftop, central Raccoon City

Lieutenant Ruiz stood next to her brother and the captain as they looked over into the flaming wreckage that had been hilo Bravo. As Sargent Watson finished bandaging up the captain's shrapnel wounds, the Alpha Team XO shook her head. _This__just__goes__from__bad__to__worse.__This__is__almost__like__Bosnia__all__over__again._ She glanced over at the blank expression on Jackson's face. _How__many__friends__has__he__lost__today?__How__does__he__keep__it__together?_ She reached toward the captain, and placed her hand gently on his left arm. "Jackson, what are we going to do now?"

The Captain winced as their medic finished patching him up. He tested his arm, and it hurt like hell, but it was usable. He nodded in thanks to Bryan, and tapped his earpiece. "Tom, what is the status of Hilo Alpha?"

Flight Officer Briggs fought to control the surges of adrenaline that coursed through his system. Hilos Bravo and Charlie, gone. The commanding officer of the Umbrella Biohazard Counter Special Forces teams...dead. He took several calming breathes as he attempted to steady his nerves. With a shaking finger, he clicked the stud. "Hilo, Alpha appears to be intact, Captain. I think we managed...we managed to get away in time before we received any damage, sir."

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. At least one things was good so far. "Ok, Tom, here is what we need to do then. Bring her to this rooftop, and hover a few feet off the deck. We still have civvies we need to get out of here."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Captain Keitel looked over at the assembled group. "Alright everyone, get low. Hilo Alpha is coming this way." He pointed to the police sargent. "Sargent Ruiz? I want you to get your people, Eliza, and Frank out of here."

Sargent Ruiz nodded. "Will do, Captain."

Jackson nodded as the sounds of the Hind's rotors drowned out any ambient noise. With great care and precision, Flight Officer Briggs brought his hilo to their rooftop, and hovered the great machine about three feet above the rooftop. Hunched over, Sargent Ruiz led his detachment over to the Mi-24D Hind. He reached up to open the door, and was amazed to find the door opened on its own. Another UBCSF soldier stood in the doorway. He smiled at the police sargent, and reached a hand down to assist with bringing people up.

Sargent Ruiz actually smiled when he saw the new trooper in the doorway. This would make it much easier. Quickly, he grabbed Eliza's hand, and helped her to the doorway. The soldier reached and took her hand, and helped her into the hilo. Officer Alan Weller followed suite, as did Frank Timmons. It was Charlie Rogers turn, but he shook his head. "Sorry, Roo, but I am not going on this taxi." He jerked his thumb toward the captain. "Someone has to keep an eye on this sorry lot and make sure they obey the rules."

Roo's eyebrow quirked. "Charlie, your so full of shit." He said with a chuckle. "If you wanted to stay, all you had to do was say so." Charlie grinned, and while still squatted, went back to the captain and his group. The Umbrella soldier gathered some things together, and stood in the doorway. The police sargent shook his head, and helped the new Umbrella soldier out of the chopper and onto the rooftop. Together, they pushed the door shut. They both stayed low as they ran over to the small group.

Captain Keitel reached his hand toward the police sargent, who took it and shook it. "Sargent, what the hell do you and your Corporal think your doing? This is your ride out of here!"

Mark Ruiz chuckled. "Sorry Captain, you aren't getting rid of us that easy. If it is all the same to you, we want to stick around and see how this ends."

Captain Keitel smiled. He nodded. "Welcome aboard then, Sargent, Corporal." He turned and looked at his newly arrived fellow soldier, and shook his hand. "Good to see you, Elliot. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be with your team?"

Lieutenant Neal shook his head. "No, Jack. They are safe, and I wanted to see if you needed a hand." He glanced around and shivered. "We had no warning of what went wrong here, captain. We found out too late that you have to hit them in the head to terminate them. They aren't the worst things out there, captain."

The captain grimaced and nodded. "I know, Lieutenant. We already came face-to-face with something down in the subway construction zone. I only knew that it was a bioweapon, but it had big-ass claws, and a tongue like a spear."

Lieutenant Neal nodded. "Yup, we bumped into a nest of the damn things. Fortunately, we ran into Delta Team at that point, and had additional firepower." He swallowed and looked away. "That was were we lost Jeanna." He said softly.

Captain Keitel placed his hands on Elliot's shoulders. "I know you two were close. I am sorry for your loss, and what you had to deal with, old friend. I am grateful that you came to help me, it means a lot."

Elliot's eyes glittered with mischief. "Hey boss, someone has to watch your ass. After all, I think Lieutenant Ruiz would be pissed if you got killed."

"Elliot..." Jackson warned sternly.

Lieutenant Neal backed up a bit, his hands up in surrender. "Alright, captain, just saying..."

Captain Keitel shook his head. _Damn,__does__everyone__know?_ He glanced over at hilo Alpha, and tapped his earpiece. "Tom, you copy?"

"Sure, Cap. Orders?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Tom, my next order is going to be a bit strange, but I think it is for the best, and I want you to listen before you ask any questions."

Flight Officer Briggs grunted. "I don't think I like this already, Cap." He muttered.

"Noted. Get yourself and the civilians over to Fort Kinson outside of Raccoon City. As soon as you are painted in their airspace, I need you to do an open channel communication."

"Open Channel, Cap? Isn't that-"

"Tom, I said no questions, just listen. Once you hit open channel, I need you to tell them that you need General Matthew Shepard on the horn. When identified, tell him that Perfect 10 sends his regards to the Old Hound. He will direct you from there."

Flight Officer Briggs starred out the cockpit window. _The__what__does__who__where?_ "Um, Captain, I'm afraid..."

Jackson sighed loudly in frustration. "Tom, this isn't hard. Tell him Perfect 10 sends his regards to the Old Hound. Repeat it back to me, Tom."

Tom scratched his neck and grumbled. "It isn't hard, Cap, just confused. Ok, 'Perfect 10 sends his regards to the Old Hound'. That about cover it?"

Captain Keitel grinned. "Yes, Tom, you have it perfectly. Thank you. Now, get your ass out of here, and watch over those civvies until you get to Fort Kinson."

"Aye-Aye, sir." He turned and looked at the Captain before he gave him a quick salute.

With a roar of powerful engines, the Hind lifted gracefully up into the sky, and headed toward the west. In just a couple of moments, the sounds of whirling rotors drifted away. Captain Keitel looked at his people, and gestured them together. They huddled around him, and he shook his head. "This is one fucked up mission, but we still have to play it as well as we can. We still need to get ourselves out of Raccoon City, and see if we can rescue more civilians. Consider Raccoon City herself in Code Blue."

Sargent Myers whistled. "Yeah, no shit, Captain. They still hold the southern end right now, but what do you suppose will happen if they can't stop them, sir?"

Jackson grimaced. "Alex, I think you know the answer to that one. I wouldn't be surprised if there are some people in Washington that already know about this, and have whispered things into the right ears. I am willing to bet that if things can't be contained, then it will be sanitized."

Sargent Ruiz looked sharply at the captain. "Sanitized? I am not military, nor Umbrella, so please break it down into something I can understand."

The captain smiled unpleasantly. "Ok, Roo, how does several megatons dropped into the heart of Raccoon City sound?"

The police sargent jerked. "Chinga Me. You mean they would do a nuclear solution?"

Captain Keitel nodded, and he quirked an eyebrow. "What is the best way to stop an outbreak and make sure all evidence is destroyed all at the same time? There already is a nuclear power plant in operation here in Raccoon City. All they would have to do is authorize the use, and drop it in the middle of the city. Could always claim that during the crisis, the nuclear plant containment collapsed."

The police sargent sighed loudly while he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt the headache that finally went away earlier, just returned with a vengeance. "This day just gets better and better."

"How about I make your day even more?"

"Sure, Jeffe, why not?"

Jackson smiled. "How do you feel about having to dodge more Umbrella troops?"

Lieutenant Ruiz blinked. "No, they aren't seriously activating who I think they are?"

The Umbrella captain nodded. "One of the last things that Colonel Westmire passed on to me. The UBCS battalion was mobilized. They are being prepped for insertion as we speak."

Mary shook her head and made a face. "Swell, so that undisciplined lot is going to be dropped on us? What the hell do they intend to do with them?"

Captain Keitel shook his head. "Umbrella is doing everything it can to save face. They won't acknowledge the USS team, since they are their equivalent of a 'black ops' group. Since my teams were virtually destroyed, they won't verify us because we know too much." He looked up at the partially clouded sky, and felt the breeze as it picked up more. He pointed toward the west. "Cloud cover is increasing, could be a heavy storm brewing. That would be a perfect time for them to drop off the UBCS battalion."

Sargent Ruiz blinked. "What would their orders be?"

"Ascertain the situation, set up defense perimeters, work with local law enforcement to achieve those ends."

Roo rolled his eyes. "So, basically what you were probably supposed to do when they dropped you and the rest of your teams off, correct?"

Jackson smiled unpleasantly. "Similar orders, yes, but I was supposed to lead my team into the sewers and check on a previous team dispatched to Doctor Birkin's lab."

The police sargent blinked in puzzlement. "Who?"

The captain shook his head. "You wouldn't be worried about who it is, but what he does. He, er, works with pathogens in interesting and creative ways."

Sargent Ruiz balked. "Are you telling me that he works with viruses?"

"Bingo, got it in one, Sargent. Do you want to go double or nothing and guess why he works with those viruses?"

"Oh Shit." The RPD officer whispered. "Was it something he did that caused the problem up in the Arklay Mountains at that Umbrella mansion up there?"

Captain Keitel shook his head. "I don't know that one, Roo, but I know that my Alpha team and I were the ones that were called to the mansion after it was destroyed, and were ordered to sift through the wreckage to find answers."

Realization dawned on the RPD officer. "So, that PR mess with the STARS officers?"

"I need you to understand something, Sargent. I was only ordered to investigate, and report the results found to the Umbrella hierarchy. As for the definite smear campaign that was waged against the surviving officers, they couldn't have done that without help from inside."

"So, what you are saying, Captain," Corporal Rogers started. "Is that not only were Chris, Valentine, and the rest correct with their reports on the mansion incident." He seethed. "Someone within our own department helped destroy their reputation?"

The Umbrella Captain nodded. "Yes, Corporal Rogers, that is exactly what I am saying. Colonel Westmire always told me that there was a pretty highly placed officer in the RPD that answered to their bidding. Whom it was, she never discussed, but there was indeed someone dirty within the Raccoon City police department.

"Betcha its that creepy-ass bastard, Chief Irons. Wouldn't put it past the guy."

Sargent Ruiz cleared his throat. "Maybe it is, Charlie, but it doesn't matter. I don't know about you, but I want to get the hell clear of Raccoon City's plague of undead. What are we going to do, Jack?"

Jackson scratched the back of his head. "I am not sure yet, Roo. I know that Umbrella will be due soon to deploy the UBCS teams, and that I understood the southern end of RC to be pretty clear of biohazards for the moment." He looked over the edge of the building. "The street below us looks reasonably clear at the moment, probably because of all the destruction and fire from hilo Bravo's destruction." He looked toward his team. "I recommend we make a break now, and make our way to the southern end. If the main police HQ is intact and manned, then perhaps there will be a chance to get out of this yet."

Lieutenant Ruiz checked her assault weapon, then her sidearm. Satisfied, she nodded. "All ready, captain." Everyone else nodded, and the Lieutenant grinned. "How about we kick some ass, sir?"

Jackson grinned. "Well said, Lieutenant. Everyone check your gear, we go in two."

19:55 hours

Fort Kinson, 20 miles outside of Raccoon City

Flight Officer Thomas Briggs chewed his lip in frustration. Much to his annoyance, he followed his CO's orders, and that now landed him, and his co-pilot and weapons officer, Mark Turner, in the detention center. Tom drummed his fingers along the tabletop, and looked toward the ceiling again. He decided that he would count the cracks in the ceiling until they finally came to talk with them. He sighed loudly, and began to count. He didn't get too far, only into the high teens when he heard the door open behind them. When he turned around to mouth off to their visitor, he closed his mouth with a snap.

General Matthew Shepard, along with a pretty young woman in military fatigues, came into the interrogation room. They both sat down at the front of the table, which faced the two Umbrella flight officers. The General flipped through a folder, found a few needed pieces of paper, and pulled them out. He closed the folder and placed it on the desktop. He tossed one paper to Tom, and one to Mark. They looked down at the papers, and then gave a bewildered look toward the army general. General Shepard pulled out two pens, and shoved one to each of them.

"I need you to read and sign these, gentleman."

The two Umbrella flight officers looked at each in complete astonishment. Sign what? What would they possibly want them to sign? "Um, sir, if I may, what the hell are we signing?"

General Shepard smiled. "Why, you are signing non-disclosure agreements, boys."

The two flight officers shook their heads, and signed their forms. They handed them across the table to the waiting general. He glanced at them, and satisfied, placed both forms into the folder that sat upon the tabletop. He gestured toward the pretty, very young lady that sat to his left. "Gentleman, may I present the former STARS Bravo Team member, Rebecca Chambers. She was a survivor from the mansion incident a little over a month ago. I believe that there is a lot that we need to discus."

20:00 hours

Outskirts of Raccoon City

Newly christened Raccoon City police officer Leon S. Kennedy glanced in his rear-view mirror. There wasn't a soul behind him, and nothing but the open road that stretched out before him. It was a good thing too, because he was definitely late. This wasn't the kind of impression he wanted to create with his fellow officers, especially since this was his first day on the job. How was he to know that the greasy burger joint down the road had people call off work, and it made everything run slower? It wasn't his fault! He grimaced when his teeth flashed in the rear-view mirror. _Fantastic! I probably won't even have time to brush them. That would make a great first impression on Chief Irons. Nothing like picking cheeseburger out of my teeth during roll call._

Leon looked up at the signs, and turned off the freeway. He was still a few minutes away from Raccoon City, but if he was fast, perhaps there was a way to get there in time. _Hey, it could happen. I didn't think I would land this job, and yet, here I am, on my way to reporting on my first day. If being late is the worst thing that happens today, that will be just fine by me._ He clicked his signal to turn yet again, even though there wasn't anyone behind him. It was a bit strange that there wasn't any flowing traffic, but maybe that was for the best. At least he wouldn't have to worry about anything else stopping him from getting to Raccoon City in time.

Claire Redfield felt relief as she finally entered Raccoon City. It had been quite a drive to get here, and the silence that greeted her inquiries into the whereabouts of her brother left her uneasy. Chris and her talked at least once a week, and most of it was usually related to whatever happened around Raccoon City. Everything went silent a little over eight days ago. She figured that perhaps he just got busy, especially with the fallout of that mansion incident last month. All of the remaining STARS members had been suspended, pending a full investigation. That included Chris. _Come on, brother, please don't tell me that something happened to you._

She pulled her motorcycle up to the curb, and placed the kickstand down. She powered down the engine, and placed the keys in her pocket. It looked like one of those old diners like from the 1950's, one made for nostalgia for those that lived during that time. She shook her head. Claire would never understand why anyone would want to relieve that time-period. It seemed to be so unstable, and so volatile. She removed her helmet, and shook her red hair free. She placed the helmet on her bike, and looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight, but she figured that the diner would be her best place to start, especially since she was hungry. _Seems to be as good a place as any, I doubt I will find anything exciting here, but it is worth a look._ Smiling, she went and entered the diner.

To Be Continued in:

Resident Evil: Sins within Shadows

Concluded with:

Resident Evil: Epitaph For a Murdered City


End file.
